


7 Days | Chensung

by Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Annoying Zhong Chen Le, Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), Chenji gave me shane and ryan vibes and this is why I wrote their relationship like this :/, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Drugs, Eavesdropping, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, I love their friendship :(, Jisung and chenle are undercover to take down this one mob., Jisung is lowkey an alcoholic but whateva, M/M, Mafia NCT, Male Friendship, Mentioned Jackson Wang, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Police, Prostitution, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Stressed Zhong Chen Le, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Undercover, Undercover Missions, there's not much romance, this is mostly chenji fucking around and being dumbasseses lmao, undercover chenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Ly_The_Great_Fandom_Trashcan
Summary: "So for seven days a week-""Seven days.""-Seven days a week.""Seven days! It's just Seven days!""So for seven days we'll be going undercover? Great. I guess we'll be spending the weekend digging our graves."When they told Chenle he'd be transferred from his post in China to Korea in order to solve the case he was assigned, he thought he'd give them background on the case and then take a backseat. He almost considered it a vacation for two-three months.What he didn't expect though was to be partnered with someone and shoved right in front of the firing squad.Rejecting almost every partner assigned to him, there was this one detective who annoyed him most, who he almost kicked in the middle of a road, Park Jisung.And they described him as the best?
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. The Day Before

When Jung Jaehyun announced that he'd be transferring to America for four years, everyone had been ecstatic.

There would no more nagging, no more undercover work for him (In Korea at least), no more forcing the new recruits to eat street food with him. And at least their previous agent, Johnny, would finally have some company in Chicago.

So it was a win-win situation.

However, when Jisung heard his current partner was leaving him behind, he almost immediately broke down in tears. Yes, he was happy for him, but he couldn't _believe_ Jaehyun was up and leaving behind to the dogs! He didn't know how he would _survive_ out in Korea by himself.

But when the chief told him he'd be getting a new partner that week, he almost forgot about Jung Jaehyun altogether!

He's always excited to meet someone new- or maybe it was a familiar face. Either way, all Jisung gets from new partners are nothing but positive reviews and a new friendship. He's almost like Dominos Pizza! Everyone liked him that much.

Everyone described him as the " _ideal,"_ partner. He would always offer to pay for food (albeit his partners always pay anyway), respectful to his peers even if they were younger than him, though felt comfortable enough that respectful gesture didn't seem forced or tense.

He even swayed the department's chief, Lee Taeyong! And through Jisung, the rest of the NSI figured out that despite Taeyong's scary features, he was a real sweetie. All of his coworkers are fond of Jisung and Jisung loved them. Many newcomers were always shocked to find Jisung so innocent-looking.

But that's what makes him a great undercover agent- his charisma does it all!

Jisung's got to admit, he only acts innocent and increases his empathy to entice his coworkers. Most of the time, he gets free food out of it, and his coworkers never hold grudges against him. Will he be found out one day? Maybe- Not likely. Jisung's had many faces. If it took a drug dealer years to figure out he was an undercover agent, it'll take his dumbass coworkers even _longer_ to figure out he wasn't " _Pwark Jisung."_ But instead, " _Park Jisung."_

And no, he's not two-faced. At least Jisung doesn't consider himself to be. He tricks his coworkers and friends, yes, but he still considers them as his friends. He knows when to stop and when to continue. When to up the anti or when to soften. And he still cares for them. He mostly does it for the food, he swears on his life.

So when he finds out his new partner is a temporary transfer from China, Jisung thought it'd be nice to have a good first impression and maybe buy him a cup of coffee, it being early morning and all.

Carefully slipping into the police station where Taeyong told him his partner'd be. Unlike Jisung, he was just an ordinary detective at one of China's police stations. However, was crucial to their investigation. That's why he was partnered with Jisung. Jisung didn't know _why_ , but at least he'd be less lonely, now that he's found a temporary replacement for Jaehyun.

Though he didn't know where his soon-to-be partner was, or what he looked like. He didn't know anything about him, actually- thinking about it, Jisung accidentally got too excited and rushed out before Taeyong could further inform him about his partner.

So, when he entered the station, all he could do was awkwardly shuffle toward the reception and smile at the receptionist. Most of the detectives and receptionists new Jisung, so he was relieved when she returned the gesture.

"What can I do for you, Mister Park?" She questions, Jisung perking up.

"Oh! Yes- Yes- uhm... Is there a transfer from China? A detective?"

"Ah yes, Xu Ming Hao?" 

Xu Ming Hao. Jisung barely heard the name and he's already smiling at it! He can already tell, he might be _the_ best partner he'll ever have! Even if it's dangerous work. He can only imagine how nice this man might be!

"He's just arrived. He's in the main offices. Should have the desk next to Jackson."

"Thank you!" Jisung brightens, taking his partner's iced coffee and rushed into the detective's office. Since it was early morning, not many officers were at the station, save for a detective or two working on a case.

As promised, the desk next to Jackson's was now occupied. The man leaned back into his office chair, fingers tapping at his phone. He wore glasses, situated at the tip of his nose. He also had a mullet and his bangs fell over his dark eyes. And most of all- _something_ that almost made Jisung drop his partner's precious coffee, was his boots. His _boots_ were propped up on a _desk_. Not _his_ desk, but _Jackson's._

"Yah! Yah!" Minghao jumped when Jisung pushes his boots off of the desk, eyes wide. "Don't _ever_ do that if you want to live!"

Minghao arched an eyebrow, clearing his throat as he pulls his chair back in.

"Why not...?" He questions.

"Because that's Jackson Wang's desk," Jisung scolds, taking a seat on the office belonging to the _other_ desk beside Minghao's, scooting it closer. "Don't _ever_ cross that line separating your desk with Jackson's."

"And you are?"

"Oh!" Jisung perked up, bowing with a bright smile, his cheeks warm. Minghao smiled at him, and Jisung knew his charm was already at work. "I'm Park Jisung. Your new partner!"

"Partner?" He hums, leaning back into his chair. "They didn't tell me about a partner."

"Ah, maybe it's because I'm not really part of the police department," Jisung waves it off, handing the coffee to the older. "This is for you, by the way!"

"So, what division are you in?"

"I'm part of the NSI, usually do undercover- You?"

"Part of the forensics team-"

Forensics? Weird. Jisung thought his partner would be a detective for organized crime or narcotics not... _forensics_. Not that Jisung minded! Though, he kind of _wished_ that his partner had at least some sort of familiarity in the undercover work he would part take in.

But he trusted the decisions from the higher-ups. If they thought that a forensics detective was the right choice, then a forensics detective was what Jisung had to settle for.

Besides, Minghao seemed nice. He knew they'd grow close.

"So, you know why you're partnered with me, right?" Jisung questions, Minghao humming as he took a sip of coffee with a bubbly hum. "Or at least any _sort_ of idea?"

Minghao shook his head, shrugging at the younger.

"Okay, so... I'm currently undercover. And you're joining me."

"Cool. I've never been undercover before."

Never been... Never _been-_ Jisung choked on air. It'll be absolute _hell_ trying to take care of Minghao and keeping their identities hidden. He thought Minghao had at _least some_ sort of experience as detectives had to be police officers before getting promoted but having _no_ experience? Jisung could only pray to God that this mission wouldn't be his last. He's been working on it for four years too!

God he wished Minghao can at _least_ act!

"Don't worry! As long as you're a good liar. Remember this, your name is Kim Changmin. The mob is strict with members it's willing to accept. You have to become a completely different person. here, try it on me! Pretend I'm a drug dealer and you're trying to figure out who the main source is."

Minghao hums, thinking for a moment, tapping his lips. He opens his mouth, though shutting it with a shake of his head.

Remember when Jisung said he trusted decisions from the higher-ups?

"Here, tell you what," Jisung hums, leaning over with a bright smile. "Why don't I show you around the city? So you get a feel for the place!"

At that, Minghao smiled and agreed. Usually, Jisung wouldn't allow himself to walk out in the open so easily but the mob would get acquainted with Minghao soon enough. If they _do_ see him walking about, at least he would have a reason to.

Jisung took him around Seoul (As he said he's only been to Korea a few times), showed him the sights, the _food_ , the people. Minghao enjoyed it all, and Jisung too. By the end of the day, Jisung knew that they've already branded each other as partners.

And so what if Minghao didn't know anything about going undercover? So _what_ if he's a mere forensics detective and might ultimately get them killed.

He was crucial to the mission, he had important information, and he's going to be- Wait, hold on-

Jisung excused himself as his phone rang, answering the call from the beloved Lee Taeyong.

"Jisung-ah, Did you meet your partner?" Taeyong questions, the agent nodding with a large smile and a hand in his pocket.

"Yep! We're out right now! Let me tell you, Hyung, he might be the best partner yet! I'm showing him around the city right now and-"

"Really? Chenle just called and-"

"Chen- Chenle?"

"Yeah. Your partner."

Jisung stayed silent, glancing back at his supposed partner. He was ordering more of the street food, waiting for Jisung and smiling when he noticed the undercover agent staring at him with blank, dead eyes.

"Jisung?"

How could Jisung be so stupid?! Of course, Minghao wasn't his partner, he was a forensics detective for fuck's sake! And he didn't know anything about a partner! Oh God, what if Jisung had accidentally taken Minghao away from an important case back at the station?? What if they _need_ a forensics detective and Minghao had been the only one?

Wait- Did he just _kidnap_ Xu Minghao???

"Uh, Hyung, I'll have to call you back..."

Taeyong tried to say something but Jisung had already ended the call, walking toward the older with fingers fidgeting with his phone.

"Jisung-Ah!" Minghao smiles, handing the younger skewers of teokbokki, odeng, chicken, and such. "I bought some for you."

"Thank you but uh..." Jisung clears his throat, teetering on his toes before going back on his heels with a huff. "I have to go back to the station..."

"Ah, me too. The chief just called me and asked me where I was."

"Oh..." Jisung presses his lips together in a thin line. "What'd he say?"

"He asked if I already arrived at the station and I said I did. Just need to check-in- all that."

Jisung's heart almost exploded. No, they didn't need Minghao for some important mission detrimental to all of humankind. No, he wasn't informed of how some stranger, some NSI agent just picked him up from the station and started spewing crazy talk about being partners and being undercover!

See, parents were smart in warning their children of stranger danger. Someone like Park Jisung might run up and force them to be his partner! Good thing-

"And that I'm not supposed to have a partner."

Jisung doesn't remember how many times he bowed and apologized that day. He even considered going on his knees and having a formal apology in the middle of a crowd. And on the way back, no matter how many times Minghao waved it off as a mistake and how everyone makes mistakes, Jisung still didn't stop bowing and apologizing.

He knew his charm had worked on Minghao. And once his charm worked, there was no coming back.

They entered the police station, now stocked with the staff and officers contrary to that morning. 

Minghao excuses himself to the chief's office, thanking Jisung for their blooming friendship and his fun first day in Korea. And Jisung smiles at him, even though he felt torn with what's to come. 

He shakily walked through the office, greeting the detectives and such with small bows and smiles.

Returning to the receptionist- who's now a different person, he smiles at her. Though instead of returning the gesture, she only nods, clicking something on her computer.

"Ah- is there uh- is there uh- Is there a detective? A transfer from... China?"

"Yes Mister Park, your partner, Detective Zhong has been waiting all day in the waiting room. But he got so bored that he instead waited in the detectives' offices."

Jisung bowed in thanks, treading back to the godawful detective offices. He thought about running away. Maybe he didn't need a partner and could work on the mission himself.

Maybe he was fine by himself! Maybe that's why Jaehyun left. It was destiny's way of saying, " _Yah Jisung. You need to learn how to work by yourself!"_

Or 

_"Yah, Jisung. Stop leeching off of others for food."_

And when Jisung scanned the offices one last time, he notices a head of purple hair splayed on one of the empty desks by the chief's office.

See usually, officers weren't allowed to dye their hair, however, as undercover agents, they had reason to do so, explaining why Jisung had yellow highlights in his dark hair. He claims it made him look more gangster, as he learned it from some drug dealer in high school named Mark. (Bless his soul, he's reformed and working in the same agency as Jisung).

Jisung drags his feet toward the man, his head laying in his arm and staring idly at some variety show on his phone. And when Jisung walks up to him, silently tapping the desk with his long fingers, the man glances up, sighing and turning off his phone. He leans on his shoulders, narrow eyes blank and lips into an unamused deadpan.

"Hi... I'm Park Jisung- I- I _think_ you're my new partner. What's your name?"

He didn't answer, only stared up at Jisung with blank eyes and an almost snark on his lips.

Jisung, the _absolute_ dumbass he was, thought it'd be great idea to brush his Mandarin and started speaking it to him, albeit not very well. He was nervous okay???

"No, I can speak Korean," the man replied in Mandarin, rolling his eyes.

"Oh- Oh, okay..."

"Zhong Chenle."

Zhong Chenle. Jisung barely heard the name and he's already smiling at it! He can already tell, he might be _the_ best partner he'll-

"Yah! I've been waiting in this damn station _all day_."

-ever have! Even if it's dangerous work-

"I called Lee Taeyong time and time again. My ass hurts from sitting on different chairs. The detectives are all giving me weird looks."

He can only imagine how nice this man-

"Yah! Are you deaf?? I'm talking to you! If they told me I'll be partnered with such an idiot I might've stayed in China and resigned!"

Ah, who was Jisung kidding? This was an instance where his charm failed him- the _only_ instance his charm failed him. And no, it wasn't due to his partner, but to his own idiocy.

Pwark Jisung- subtitled, " _The dumbass."_

"I thought- I thought someone else might be my partner-" Jisung mutters, head low and imaginary tail tucked between his legs. The detectives saw their display and maybe laughed at it. Park Jisung? Getting yelled at? The world might as well end then and there.

"I know. Lee Taeyong called me." Chenle stood, scratching his head furiously as he shoved his phone into his pocket. Despite saying he knew Korean, he still spoke in Mandarin, Jisung trying to keep up with his words. "Who did I offend to be stuck with you? I don't think I can return to China, anytime soon..." He sighs, gesturing to the chief's office. "Yah. We need to report to the chief before he goes home."

"Right, yes," Jisung presses his lips together into a thin line, hand intertwined together in front of him as he bows at Chenle.

And from that point forward, Jisung knew he'd have the longest three months of his life.

Really, why did Jung Jaehyun have to leave?


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited :/

"You see, we'd have to go undercover. I've been part of it for almost four years now and still counting and-"

"Yes, I was in the same room as you when the chief explained."

Jisung perked up, his hands halting on whatever gesture he was on about mid-way, turning to the purple-haired man walking beside him.

"Ah," Jisung smiled, nodding as the other rolled his eyes. "yes, yes."

"Where are we going anyway?" He questions, hands shoved into his pockets. "I thought I'd be initiated into the mo-"

"Shhhh!" Jisung frantically shushes him, trying to cover his mouth with his large hands before Chenle scoffs, pulling it away. "Don't say it out loud!"

"I don't see the big deal," the older shrugs, following Jisung into some suit store, the workers greeting them.

"Good morning!" Jisung bows with a large smile as Chenle goes through nearby racks of suits, dress shirts, and all the like. "We would like a suit."

"For you, sir?"

"No, for him," Jisung steps aside, gesturing to Chenle not hunching over colorful different ties.

"Would you like it to be custom made?"

"We're kind of on a time crunch..." Jisung sighs, scratching at his hair. "Chenle, do you-"

"Just anything that fits is fine," Chenle replies with a nonchalant shrug. "I'm not very picky about my suits, just pick one for me that you think fits."

"Well, come here then, they need to measure you."

After the woman took Chenle's size, she gestures the two to a part of the store near the back, Jisung going through rack after rack of suits as Chenle stands idly by, arms crossed and waiting for the younger to pick out what would suit him. No pun intended.

"How about this one?" Jisung holds up a flower embroidered white suit, chuckling when Chenle shook his head.

"This one?" Jisung gasps when he holds up a plaid turquoise suit.

"Choke."

"Ah!" Jisung giggles when he returns the thing only to pick up another- a horrific hot pink that Chenle immediately grimaces and turns away at, blinking furiously as if he just stared at the sun for too long.

"Look, if you're not going to take this seriously-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah- how about this?" Jisung holds up an ash-colored suit, Chenle shrugging at it. Jisung adds it to the small stack of suits he carried in his hand, huffing as he turns to the older. He shoves the multiple hangers housing each suit to Chenle, the older stumbling back at the unexpected strength from the taller. "Now go change. I'll pay for it so don't worry about the price."

"Damn, I didn't think you were a sugar daddy," Chenle arched an eyebrow but left Jisung to sputter incoherent words to himself. The taller immediately ran after him, mumbling curses and denials that Chenle ignored on their way to the dressing room.

Jisung waited outside, hands wrung together before tilting onto his toes then to his heels. Chenle took five minutes, six, seven- ten- long enough that Jisung knocked on the door, asking if the older died within the small confines of the room.

Though before he could properly knock on the door, it opened, his knuckles meeting the lapels of the dark gray suit Chenle wore.

"Ooh-" Jisung leans back, pouting into his hands, small eyes glossing over the older. Jisung frowns, making a cutting motion over his neck with a shake of his head.

"Ugh-" Chenle huffs, trudging back into the room before shutting the door.

"So... Chenle," Jisung started slowly, leaning toward the door, brushing up on his Mandarin. "What department were you apart of?"

"Criminal Organizations and drugs. I used to be part of homicide before I transferred."

"How long?"

"Five years? Maybe less."

"Have you done any undercover work before?"

"Once or twice."

At that Jisung silently cheered, glancing at himself through a mirror before doing a smooth spin, dancing in place. Chenle really _was_ his partner! Not only did he have a background in criminal organizations, but he _also_ worked for the department for five years _and_ had experience in undercover work? Truly, Chenle might be Jisung's early Christmas gift. No shame or offense to Minghao but he was _truly, very_ grateful that Chenle wasn't part of forensics.

As rude as he may be, the man had experience damn it!

Jisung quit dancing when Chenle opened the door, playing it off by scratching his head and taking a sauntered step or two away from the door. Chenle now wore a light gray suit, matching well with his purple hair. He scratched at the frizzy locks, a hand shoved in his pocket as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Looks good," Jisung hummed, smiling at the older through the mirror.

"I hate it," Chenle returns to the dressing room, Jisung pretending to hit Chenle when the older's back was toward him. "We should just go into a thrift store instead."

Usually, Jisung was patient toward his partners. He wouldn't _pretend_ to hit them, or mutter curses when they turned around. They would eventually come through to him, and praise his patience with free food. However, with how difficult Chenle was being, it didn't bother him one bit to pretend to hit him. So what if he cursed at him? So what if Jisung wanted to drop kick his big dumb head.

Maybe instead of a Christmas present, Chenle was the police department's version of Santa's coal.

Jisung didn't consider himself as two-faced. But with Chenle, he'd _gladly_ be.

"Park Jisung, how long have you been under-" Jisung's eyes widen when Chenle began to speak in Korean, turning his heel and rushing into the dressing room. Chenle arched an eyebrow as he was in the midst of pulling off his pants, Jisung immediately covering his eyes and turning the other way. "Jesus Christ, how disrespectful are you?"

"You can't just ask me questions regarding the mission out in the open!" Jisung panics, shaking his hands and lightly bouncing.

"You did it like two seconds ago!" Chenle bit back, sighing as he quickly pulled on another pair of dress pants.

"But it was in Mandarin. And it was pretty quiet!" Jisung was about to turn his head to bark at the older but decided against it. "This store is run by the mob. Usually, the new recruits get their suits here for initiation."

"Ugh, fine," Chenle mutters lowly, clearing his throat before replying in Mandarin _quietly_ , "How long have you been undercover?"

"Four years," Jisung hums, kicking an imaginary pebble though only sliding his shoes against the rough carpet.

"Have you caught any of them?"

"No, not yet."

"And you've been working for four years? _Really_?"

"Yes really! I worked my ass off trying to get into the group. And I worked _my_ ass off trying to convince them to let you in!"

Chenle hums, pulling on a black time before sighing and yanking it off. "Huh. Glad your ass is still in shape then. Maybe you didn't work it hard enough."

"Ugh, stop being gross."

"Turn around asshat, what do you think?"

Jisung hesitates but turns around with eyes closed. He carefully peeks past his eyelashes, blinking when he- _thank God,_ Chenle wasn't naked. Chenle wore that classic black, making his purple frizzy hair pop out. Unlike the other fits, he didn't wear the tie, instead, keeping the first few buttons unfastened, similar to the black suit jacket. The lapels were a satin, black shoes shiny that Jisung made a dramatic show of being blinded.

"I don't think I look good in suits," Chenle sighs, Jisung waving him off.

"You look good! You look like that one American spy- James Bond-"

Chenle turns to the younger, scoffing before shaking his head. "He's British."

"Oh really? Yes! Yes, him," Jisung clapped, pointing at Chenle.

"I'll just get this. I don't want to wear the others," Chenle shrugs, beginning to unfasten his dress shirt, Jisung whipping back toward the corner. While Chenle returned to his regular clothes, Jisung stayed in the corner, beat-boxing, and dancing, giving Chenle some sort of annoying background music.

Almost like James Bond, but at least his theme song was less annoying and more iconic.

**\---**

"You look like Alfred," Chenle eyes Jisung thoroughly, the younger dusting off his tuxedo. "From Batman."

Jisung frowns glancing at himself through the mirror. He wore a tuxedo similar to Chenle's though with a bow tie and some sort of tail coat, pants with light, thin stripes, and dark shiny shoes.

"I don't!" Jisung shot back, Chemle arching an eyebrow. "Honestly, I look more like John Wick."

"In your dreams, Park-"

"What's your name?"

"Kim Changmin"

"Good, and remember that," Jisung scolds as Chenle gives himself another look at the mirror. There are other undercover cops in the mafia, that got deployed with me. Huang Renjun, Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck, and Lee Jeno."

"They sound like a great bunch," Chenle laughs, arching an eyebrow when Jisung heads toward him, handing him a silver pocket watch and a new phone. "What are we? Living in the 16th century?"

"Shut up, this shows you're a member. And technically your ticket into the party."

"Yah- Party?" Chenle sputters, following Jisung out of his hotel room, grabbing keys and unplugging phones. "I thought I was supposed to be initiated into the mob?"

"You are. But it's also a party," the taller shrugs, letting Chenle enter the elevator first before going in himself, punching the button to the main floor. "I'll do all the talking. They trust me more- and don't _ever_ bring up anything considering our lives. We're different people. And I'm not Park Jisung I'm-"

"Yes, yes, I know how to do undercover work, Choi Minseok," Chenle hums, walking out of the elevator when the doors dinged open. Jisung rushed after him, trying to keep up with his quick small steps. In front of the hotel, a black car was waiting for them, the driver opening the doors for the duo. Of course, Chenle, being the entitled bitch he was, entered the car first, Jisung sliding in right after before the driver shut the door.

"Wow, they even send drivers for us."

"Hush. I swear to God if you ruin this mission for everyone else-"

"Choi Minseok I thought that we shouldn't bring up anything regarding the mission?" Chenle smiled smugly, Jisung rolling his eyes before the driver entered the driver's seat, buckling themselves in.

The rest of the ride was silent, partly because the driver was part of the mob and because Jisung just didn't know what else to say to Chenle. As sarcastic and arrogant as he may be, it seemed as if he was a pretty quiet man, staring out the window as the bright sights of Seoul passed by.

Jisung wondered if Chenle was ever good at his job. By the way, he talked and scoffed when Jisung told him he hasn't arrested any of the members, he might be highly regarded back in China- explaining the transfer. But then again, he might be giving himself too much credit and was transferred only so they could get rid of him at least for three months.

And they decided to give him to Park Jisung. They should hope that _'Pwark Jisung'_ wouldn't ship him back to Shanghai.

Chenle perks up when he notices a grand hotel down the road, ripping his eyes away from his window to lean over and glance through the front window.

"Is that it?" He questions, Jisung nodding. "Didn't think it would be a hotel. Thought it'd be a... bar or a casino..."

"We control a lot of things you wouldn't think we'd control," Jisung answers, Chenle aweing at the hotel's grandeur. At the front, Jisung and Chenle exit the car, fixing themselves before entering. And inside was as beautiful as the outside, with crystal chandeliers and golden lights, polished floors, clean carpets, beautiful plants, and even a small fountain.

And the front foyer was huge, Chenle couldn't even see the back of it even if he leaned over all the people.

"Follow me," Jisung pats Chenle's shoulder to snap the older out of his daze, gesturing further into the hotel. They go to the room to the side of the main lobby, a small area where a party was hosted, music playing with waiters going from one side of the room to the other serving the guests. Bright colorful lights lit the area, as men in suits and women in dresses enjoyed themselves in the celebration. A celebration for what? For the initiation of the new members. Though the current attendees didn't even know such things took place. Some knew, but decides to keep their heads and never mention it.

"Be careful who you talk to," Jisung clears his throat, fixing his suit. "Not everyone in this party is part of the mob. They're just using the party as a small cover-up.

"So..." Chenle starts, following the younger as he weaves through the party, apologizing as he pushes someone aside. "What should I expect? Besides booze. A human sacrifice? A blood signing?"

"Nothing much," Jisung replies, leaning over to Chenle so he could hear over the music. "Food mostly. There's a meeting, but we have to wait for a while- Enjoy the party. And this is a mob, by a cult."

They head toward the bar, ordering a glass of liquor from the bartender before taking a seat at the tall bar stools.

"Right there," Jisung gestures to a tanned pale-pink-headed man from them, round-faced, classy. He sat with a group at a booth against the wall, all wearing suits and chattering with each other. Whenever he talked, the others seemed to admire him, and he did so with a smile. His smooth charisma basically flowed from across the room. "Huang Renjun, alias, Hwang Injoon," Jisung mumbled before taking a sip of hard liquor to cover his words. "Dangerous, but caring- _sometimes-"_ Chenle snaps his head toward Jisung, arching an eyebrow taking a sip of his cocktail he saw from some chick-flick. "If you have any questions you should as him. But be careful, he's hella scary."

Their eyes follow Renjun as he heads across the room, leaning over to whisper something to a silver-haired, honey-skinned man sitting with another small group a few booths down. He waves Renjun off with a small scoff, returning to the group he was initially talking with. At that the pink-haired man hisses, slapping his back before walking away.

"That- Lee Dong Hyuck- or Lee Haechan." Jisung mutters, leaning onto the bar. "If Renjun has a classy charisma, Dong Hyuck has the charisma that makes people scared, not charmed. He's a bit of a wild card, only approach him if you need to. But he'll most likely approach you first. Just- Just avoid him. He's just there to distract the mob while we do the work. "

In the same group as Dong Hyuck, was a tall, broad-shouldered, wide jawed man. He had dark brown hair, his features defined but his eyes small. Unlike Renjun and _definitely_ Haechan, he didn't talk much, though the one time he did, Haechan convinced the others to deadpan.

"Who's he?" Chenle crosses his arms, sipping at his drink quietly.

"Lee Jeno- Hwang Hyunsik. A buff, thick-skulled. He looks kind but that's only a deception. Might be the most normal out of us, actually. And he's not very funny."

"Sir, can I get White Russian?" A blond-haired man asked the bartender beside Chenle and Jisung, the two glancing at the new lanky figure. He taps on the counter a few times before smiling at the two when he notices them. And that's when Chenle noticed that he had random blue dye in the middle of his bangs.

"Ah, Choi Minseok," he starts greeting the black and blonde-haired man with a small gesture of his head, his voice deep and smooth. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Had to get a new recruit," Jisung waves him off with a small scrunch of his nose, the man nodding with nod as he glances as Chenle. "This is Kim Changmin"

"Song Joowon," The man shakes Chenle's hand before he picks up the glass of liquor the bartender slides to him. "I'll be looking forward to seeing this new friend of ours."

With another smile and another nod at Jisung, he walks away, a hand in his pocket and heading towards one of the corners in the room.

"Na Jaemin," Jisung leans down with a mumble. "Besides Renjun, he's the best. Very cool-headed, a great charm to him that no one can resist. Just be careful though. He takes the job very seriously."

Perking up when double doors open to another room on the second floor, Jisung almost spills his drink, returning it to the counter before he could break anything. People began to break up from the party and head inside the slightly darkened room, Chenle finishing his drink with a smooth chug.

"That should be us. You'll be part of the family, soon."


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey unedited <3

Jisung remembers the day he got initiated into the mob.

It was nerve-wracking, and he was so young back then. The mob looked like they were going to tear him apart. But Renjun's smooth words convinced them otherwise. Either that or the birth of his overwhelming charm was at the mob.

He was initiated with the rest of the undercover group comprising Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno, and Haechan. See two other people, Mark Lee and Wong Yuk-hei was supposed to be with them, but the NIS decided that was two people too much.

Though decided that they could squeeze in Chenle if they tried hard enough. Plus, he was a critical asset to their team.

Taeyong told Jisung that Chenle transferred from China because he was part of a case concerning the same mob. Apparently they started doing small work overseas and decided that they couldn't afford the mob to grow in China.

They snuffed them out in Shanghai, but one of them escaped. Now Chenle had to go to Korea to look for him before they reinstated the mob back in Shanghai.

But one thing lingered in Jisung's mind.

If that escapee remembered what Chenle looked like.

If he shows up and recognizes Chenle, they were done for. Their lives and this whole operation- nada. All of Jisung’s hard work- kaput.

Luckily though, the escapee is currently into hiding. But it was Jisung and Chenle's job to search for him. To at least destroy their operation in China for the time being.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" Jisung hisses, grabbing Chenle's shoulder before he could open a door. "We can't just enter! It's barely been a day and we're already being found out!"

See, the two recently found out about a small office that may or may not used to belong to one of the mob members that got transferred to China (And Chenle admittedly shot by accident). Taeyong gave them directions to the office to investigate. However, being smack dab in the middle of a city with members of the mob hanging about didn't help.

But they were up for the task! They shouldn't call themselves undercover agents if they can't even do one simple task.

"It's just a room, and we're already in the building," Chenle turns to open the door, but Jisung pulls him back again.

"What if there's someone in there? And it's locked, " Jisung hisses. "I don't know about you, but you're a new recruit. It would be considered my fault if they see us here."

"Well- just hope there isn't anyone in the room."

"Changmin--" Jisung tries to stop him but the man already turned the doorknob, and Jisung, in an attempt to stop him, pushed it open with his shoulder. "I told you! Not to open the door!" Jisung grabs Chenle's wrist, trying to fight him from the entrance, the door already creaking open.

"Yah! Yah- You said it was locked but- Yah! Choi Minseok!"

Chenle's eyes widened, slapping Jisung's shoulder before the younger could struggle with his wrists anymore. They both turn toward the door, wide open, and revealing the full glory of the office.

Books, stacks of paper, a comfy couch by the window, a desk, and a sleeping man on the chair behind the desk.

"What'd I say??" Jisung hisses, Chenle pushing past him and ignoring his sputtering and nervous hums.

"Calm down, he looks passed out," Chenle grimaces when he got close enough, waving at face and leaning back into Jisung. "-And drunk."

"We should be quick," Jisung mutters. "I'm going to have a panic attack because of you!"

"If you're going to have a panic attack, take it outside!" Chenle shoots back, picking up a stack of papers on the desk, eyes glossing over each sheet.

Jisung took a deep breath, shaking his hands as he bounces lightly on his toes. Calm down, Jisung- Calm down- he reminded himself. All they needed was to find information on the leader of the Shanghai operation and get the _fuck_ out of there.

Maybe sightsee a little but no more than two selfies!

"Minseok, yah!" Chenle whispers from the other side of the room, leaning over to check side drawers of the desk. "Start searching, will you??"

"Yeah, yeah," Jisung nods, heading to the couch and searching between the cushions. When he found nothing, he heads to the dying plant in the corner (Jisung sent his condolences to the plant. His dead owner hasn't watered it for weeks, now. And the man who currently took care of the office didn't even bat an eye to it!).

"Park Jisung-"

"Choi Minseok," Jisung corrects.

"Park Jisung, look at this," Chenle clears his throat before _quietly_ reading out a letter he found in one of the drawers, talking of orders and small insight to their plan- including private matters concerning deals with some corrupt cops to get some extra time for their arrival to Shanghai. "-Please bring the tiger- what does that even mean?"

"Maybe a new drug?"

"I thought this mob's major thing isn't drugs?' Chenle questions, Jisung shrugging, taking a book from the shelf and opening it to a random page before he begins to read. "The operation leader must've sent this before they headed to China. Tiger must've been a code word."

"I feel like you're jumping into conclusions-" Jisung shuts the book, jumping when a keycard falls from between the pages, landing at his boots. Chenle, wide-eyed and mouth agape, hurriedly points at Jisung's book, asking for the title. It was coincidentally titled: To Kill a Tiger.

"Jisung you smart fuck! Give me that!" Chenle hisses, bounding across the room and picking up the card before Jisung could even blink. "Where do you think it leads?"

"How am I-" Jisung's feet shuffle back as the two hear the snoring man groan on the chair, furrowing his eyebrows before turning his head. The two halted their march to another bicker and lower their voices.

Jisung felt as if he was recording an ASMR video, hearing Chenle scoff at him.

"We should keep looking," Chenle insists.

"No, we should leave! I think we've gone too far!"

"If you're so scared, why don't you keep watch out the door?"

"You know what? I will!" Jisung hisses, heading toward the entrance and standing there with arms crossed. Chenle rolled his eyes with an obvious scoff, heading back to the desk and checking the shelf behind the sleeping man's chair.

When he found nothing of use in the shelves, Chenle notices a drawer in the middle of the desk, carefully reaching over and pulling it out ever so slightly to avoid hitting the man. With a choppy slide and a creak later, Chenle pulls it out far enough to see what was inside: a pen, a few more useless mail, and a big orange envelope.

He checks under the drawer for anything taped to the wood, happily humming when he found a bill or two he pocketed for his own, glad that Jisung had his back toward him as God knew that if he saw he'd make a huge fit about it.

But while Chenle was checking for anything else under the desk, Jisung grumbled something offensive toward Chenle under his breath, sauntering from one side of his post to the other.

He called Chenle stupid, annoying, thick-skulled, ignorant, an idiot, reckless, a bitch- any horrible adjective he could think of to describe the man.

And while he was rehearsing his thesaurus for Chenle, he bent over, glancing out the room and both ways down the hallway.

"Hm, no one here-" Jisung sighs, walking out of the room- though immediately ten feet into the air when he sees the elevator opening from down the hall, revealing to familiar men in suits talking to each other.

Jisung panics, scrambling back into the room and shutting the door, locking it hurriedly.

"Chenle!" Jisung whines, the older not paying much attention as he carefully searches the sleeping man's pockets. "Hurry up! There are people I know outside! They're coming this way!"

"Yeah- hold on!" Chenle hisses, scrapping some gum he found in the man's pockets before checking his suit right after.

"Chenle!" Jisung teetered on his feet, scampering across the room to fidget and bounce in front of the desk. We need to hide!!"

The doorknob jingled, banging coming from the door.

"Now-"

"Wait, I have one more thing to check!" Chenle exclaims, rushing across the room with keycard and envelope in hand, taking the book Jisung found the keycard in.

"Wait- I have keys-" The two stared wide-eyed at each other, bolting to the couch and pushing it away from the window. They created enough space to hide behind it, but because of Jisung's almost-six-feet ass and the small couch, he needed Chenle's help to squeeze himself further into the older to hide himself completely- breaking his back, neck and probably ruining his chances of dancing ever again. And it didn't help that Chenle's hair was the brightest thing in the room, the two bending their necks enough that it might snap.

"Aish, he's passed out drunk again," Chenle and Jisung heard one of the men say. Smooth footsteps on the carpet. Jisung rolled his lips inward in a slide purse, grimacing when he felt someone sit comfortably on the couch.

"Yah, wake up!" They heard a slap, Chenle pressing his hand over Jisung's mouth to keep the younger from making any noises. "I said wake up!"

With another slap, the man sitting on the office chair groaned, blinking his eyes open.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get off your ass- Give me that!" The man yanks the bottle of liquor dangling dangerously from his grasp, Jisung jumping slightly when he heard the loud slam of thick glass on wood. He was glass it didn't break, he would've screamed. "I thought I told you to leave the door unlocked?"

"I did!" The drunk man exclaims, Jisung feeling Chenle tense behind him. "At least I think so... I don't know."

"Aish... You're helpless- what if someone entered??" Jisung tilted his head back to stare wide-eyed at Chenle who silently told him to shut up. "Call Choi Minseok and that partner of his. There's a body in the closet downstairs that needs cleaning up."

Chenle hurriedly searches for Jisung's phone, reaching into the younger's pockets and fumbling with the device when he found it. It was seconds away from ringing- Chenle powering it off with a breath held in.

"The kid isn't answering," the man on the couch hums, Jisung and Chenle both sinking further down when he throws his arm back, his hand brushing a strand of Chenle's purple, frizzy hair. "Should I call his partner? What was his name?"

"No. The kid's probably showing his new friend around. Still don't know why the boss allowed him to bring a new dog. Honestly, I'd rather keep Haechan."

It was Jisung's turn to keep Chenle from moving, reaching over to pinch his neck to stop the older from cursing out loud.

"Just call Haechan over. If the police find anything, it wouldn't be our fault then."

Jisung perks up when he felt Chenle tapping at his arm, glancing at the older as he points to the window above them. Carefully, Jisung reaches up, using his large hands to push the window up slightly. 

"Hey!" Jisung immediately retracts his hand, screwing his eyes shut and pursing his lips as if he just dipped his hand in scalding water. "Lee Haechan get over here, will you?"

"Dumbass, go wait for Haechan downstairs," one of them said to the drunk who nodded, shuffling out of the office and out the room. Chenle peeks out, seeing the man who had been standing now posted at the entrance, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He slaps at Jisung's arm, gesturing to the window hurriedly.

As they hear the upbeat sounds of a mobile game, Jisung quietly slides the window up, enough for Chenle to crawl out to the fire escape first, stepping up the metal stairs and behind the curtains that covered half of the window. He waits for Jisung to climb up, biting his tongue as he watches the younger struggle to get his big-ass head and almost six-foot body through the small window.

And when he begins to go down the ladder, he hears a loud clang, snapping his head at Jisung, wide-eyed and a scream at the tip of his tongue. The younger holds his head, silently groaning in pain as he fumbled _up_ the stairs and _away_ from the ladder.

"What the fuck was that?" one of members said from within the room, Chenle scrambling toward Jisung.

"Dumbass! Go up the stairs!" Chenle hisses, pushing the younger before he could trip on the metal steps. It'd be easier if they went down the ladder, however, now that Jisung alerted the two men- maybe it'd better if they jumped off. Maybe then, they wouldn't have to be forced as partners. Unless God wants to cure his boredom and makes them spend an eternity together in hell.

Jisung was still seeing stars when Chenle shoved him to the top floor, the two crawling through the open window and into a random living room with loud music coming from the bathroom.

"Chenle wait-" Jisung groans.

"Aish- hold this," Chenle shoves the keycard, the envelope and the book to Jisung's hands, reaching up to rub the spot the younger hit his head. "That was close. Hella close."

"Why are the fire exits so small??" Jisung whines with a small pout, Chenle laughing as he pats the younger's back.

"Yah- Let's get out of here first and _then_ complain," Chenle whispers, rushing toward the entrance. Before they were caught by the tenant, they rushed out of the apartment room, shutting and locking the door as if two bumbling idiots didn’t just break into their home.

Calming their hearts, they enter the elevator, quietly and away from the turmoil that they just swam through moments earlier. If it wasn't for Chenle's quick thinking, they might've stayed in the room forever- or gotten caught. Though if it weren't for Chenle's greedy ass, they wouldn't be in the situation in the first place!

"Did you even get anything useful?" Jisung questions, examining the things Chenle grabbed from the office.

"I don't know. We'll have to find out- maybe someone at the department could figure it out. Send it to the chief, Lee-" the elevator doors open to the ground floor, revealing a messy silver-haired, tanned man with thin-framed glasses and hands shoved in his pants along with the drunk from the office. "-Haechan!"

"Choi Minseok? Kim Changmin?" The drunk blinks furiously. "I thought you two are busy-"

"Uh- _were_ busy," Jisung coughs out, eyeing Donghyuck for help, though the older only smiled smugly. "But I saw that Hyung called me and thought that they needed my help. But I see that Haechan Hyung is here already, so..."

"Ah, no, no, I'm busy too," Donghyuck waved a hand, the drunk arching an eyebrow.

"You said you were free," he replied.

" _Was_ free," Donghyuck hums, Jisung sucking in a deep breath. "Plus, Minseok is here already."

"Ah! Kim Changmin!" Jisung exclaims, smiling widely as Chenle glares at him. "Why don't you prove yourself and help them? Call me if you need me-"

"I don't think-"

"Ah- it's settled then," Donghyuck claps, wrapping an arm around Jisung and taking a step away from a dumbfounded Chenle and the drunk. "We're both busy. Changmin, have fun with the job! See you later!"

And before Chenle could refuse, curse at Jisung and Donghyuck, whine or punch them, the two were already on their way, scrambling out the door and leaving the purple-haired man with the drunk who peeped out an awkward laugh when the younger gave him an animalistic scowl.


	4. Day 3

When Jisung started his first day at the NIS, he knew all the risks he would take. He knew how dangerous the work was and how he was willing to work for it. He was willing to risk his life to make the city safer- even if it was only a hint.

And when he started his first day undercover, he knew how much danger he was placing on- not only himself but also his friends and family. He would have to hide and to protect the people he cared for most, he'd have to put up a facade. And yes, one day, he even imagined that he may have to kill someone for defense.

However, he didn't think he'd have to kill anyone as an order.

And it didn't help that Chenle was so willing.

When one of members called Jisung that morning, the younger just lying around on Chenle's bed while he went out to get both of them breakfast, he almost fell off the bed when he heard the words ' _We need you to kill someone.'_ The mob has never asked Jisung to do a hit. Since he was pretty young and asked nothing more than their usual _'Hey clean up this crime scene, will you?'_ And they knew he could hold and shoot a gun (Jisung had to learn how to shoot as a cop) but getting a partner might've improved his image since he was considered the senior between him and Chenle- the mentor if you will. If Jisung was ready to take care and teach a recent recruit, then he'd be ready to kill someone.

So he shakily takes the job- some poor man north of Seoul. He had crossed the mob and tried to escape- informants told them that he locked himself in his home. But it wouldn't be long until he escapes into another city- or maybe to another country.

So when Chenle came back with a plastic bag of their breakfast, Jisung immediately shot up to his feet, taking both of the older's shoulders and shaking him frantically. It took a threatening hand from Chenle and ten minutes- or twenty, for the two to get ready and leave the hotel. Of course, taking their breakfast with them, since Chenle insisted that he couldn't function without at least eating _something_.

"You ready?" Jisung questions, shutting off his car and turning to Chenle with a waffle hanging from his mouth, nodding as he checks the clip of his gun. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No," Chenle says between his chews. "But there are firsts for everything, am I right?"

"Right, but we're not actually going to kill him, right?" Jisung arches an eyebrow, Chenle nodding around another piece of his waffle. Jisung reaches over for the strawberry atop one of the waffles and cream. But Chenle was quick to slap his hand away with a whine.

"Yah! Maybe not him but you!" He hisses, Jisung rubbing his hand with a small pout. "I asked you if you wanted some earlier and you said no. Now hands off, It's my breakfast."

"Damn, greedy bitch," Jisung mumbles to himself, exiting the car before Chenle shoots him.

"What was that??" Chenle barks, exiting the car and hiding the gun between the hem of his pants, fixing his suit jacket over it.

"Nothing."

"Minseok, say it again, I dare you," Chenle hisses once the younger was at his side, walking toward an apartment ways away.

"Nothing! Now shut up! We're here!" Jisung snaps back, running ahead to keep the older from pressing on any further. Really, Jisung and Chenle have at least grown close enough that they could stand glancing at each other without a grimace, they still haven't grown close enough that they could talk to each other without a feeling of ' _gosh, I want to slap his big ass head, so bad,'_ creeping up their spines. Jisung thought that they had nothing in common, but maybe they both wanted to beat each other up. See, they really _were_ destined for each other!

"Yah! We shouldn't go in through the front door, this time," Jisung hisses, Chenle glancing away as the younger recalled events of yesterday.

"Then where should we go, asshole?" Chenle rolls his eyes, following Jisung around to the side of the apartment, gesturing up to the fire escape ladder.

"Uh oh, no way," Chenle turns his heel, Jisung sputtering as he ran after the older. "We're _not_ going through the fire escape again."

"Why not?" the taller arches an eyebrow, following him into the front foyer of the apartment, going through the mailboxes to find his room. "He's locked himself in, remember? There is no other way."

"I can just lock pick the door," Chenle shrugs, the two heading to the elevator and to the third floor.

"What if it's a modern key-card type of thing?" Jisung arches an eyebrow, Chenle scoffing as he leans against the railing of the elevator.

"Really? Key cards?" Chenle gestures around to the dimly lit elevator, the carpet torn in the corner, a crack in the light fixture. Yep, the epitome of modern living. "In this place??"

"Okay, _maybe_ not _this_ place but- How can you be so sure you can pick locks?"

"Ah- used to steal from lockers back in high school," Chenle waves Jisung off, exiting the elevator beside him. "Didn't want to buy my own food, so I needed to get by."

"And I thought you were a diligent detective," Jisung laughs breathlessly, standing before a door at the end of the hallway with Chenle beside him.

"Why do you think I joined the undercover team?" Chenle sighs, pulling out his gun and racking the slide. He turns the safety off, Jisung's eyes widening as he places a hand on Chenle's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing??"

"What does it look like?" Chenle whispers harshly. "Preparing for a job- see, once we unlock the door, you'll barge in there and I'll-"

Chenle yelps when Jisung slaps the back of his head, cursing the younger out.

"Dumbass! We're not going to kill _anyone_!"

"Oh, yeah-" Chenle bursts out into light laughter, returning the gun between the hem of his pants with a slight giggle. "I forgot we were undercover."

Crouching down by the door, he pulls out a bobby pin from his pocket, pushing it between his lips to bend it and pushing into a lock. Before taking out another one and doing the same thing. There were few creaks, a click before Chenle huffs shaking his head.

"Are you sure you can lockpick?"

"Shut up." Chenle hums bitterly, retrying. Before he could continue though, the door opened, the older letting out a squeak when polka-dot pajama pants met his face, glancing up to see a blonde, pale man, dark eyes tired and arching an eyebrow at Chenle.

"You dirty pig!" Chenle hisses, yanking out his gun and pointing it at the man who scrambled back, hands in the air, and choking on the air.

"Changmin-" Jisung says through gritted teeth, frantically shutting the door behind them as Chenle corners the man against the ripped leather couch. "Can you stay there for one second?"

Yanking Chenle's shoulder back, Jisung pulls him away and turns their backs to the man.

"Park Jisung, he's just seen us, we can't leave him!" Chenle hisses, Jisung wrapping an arm around the older's shoulder. "The mob's gonna find out that we just left him alive and kicking and we'll be the ones eating dirt."

"But we can't just kill some innocent guy!"

"Innocent my _ass_! For all we know, he might've dealt drugs! He crossed the mob, right? That's _definitely_ sketch."

The younger sighs, taking the gun away from his partner and switching the safety on. "Let's just knock him out and see from there."

"Okay, bet."

"Yeah, bet."

The two turn back around to see their victim in the middle of climbing through his window. Jisung and Chenle stared at him, and he stared at them, lasting for what seemed like hours. And he didn't move like a deer in headlights. And from the looks of it, he didn't breathe either, like he was in some sort of twisted game of " _Maybe they won't see me if I don't move."_

"Yah! Yah- Yah!!" Chenle and Jisung both scamper to the window, grabbing the end of the man's pajama top and yanking him back before he could jump out of the window.

"Please leave me alone!" He cried out, clawing at the carpet when the two dragged him back, shoving him to the carpet. Chenle kicks him back to the carpet when he tried to get up, placing pressure on the older's chest with his boot. "I- I- I have nothing to offer, so please!"

"Yah, what's your name?!"

"S- S.Coups. No- Choi Seungcheol!" he cries out, Jisung panicking about the living room. Seungcheol shoves Chenle's leg away, scrambling to his feet and running across the room, circling when Chenle and Jisung tried to catch him. "Leave me alone! I swear! Give- Give me one more day and none of you will ever see me again!"

"Look- Look- we just want to talk!" Chenle calls out, holding out his hands in surrender.

"Bull _shit_ you want to talk! You pulled a gun on me!" He screeched.

While Chenle runs for him around the couch, Jisung intercepts from the other side, Seungcheol scrambling back. However, in his panicked state, he scrambles back, lost his footing, and fell down. And... _might've_ hit his head on the coffee table and _might've_ knocked out cold at their feet. This was a hypothetical situation, though. 

"Oh, shit-" Chenle covers his mouth, crouching by their victim to poke at his cheek. He didn't stir, didn't retaliate. And even when Chenle slaps him- nope- he's out cold...

Jisung, with mouth hung and eyes never leaving the unconscious body on the floor, pulls at his hair. He couldn't breathe, and Chenle didn't make it any better when he lifted the man's arm with his foot. Seriously, Jisung might be having a panic attack, all thanks to Chenle.

A lengthy, heavy silence passed between the two, and Jisung almost lunged at Chenle and choked him himself! See, if he only _listened,_ they wouldn't be in this mess! But no, Chenle decided to be a brat- an insubordinate- no- no- a _psychopath!_ He might as well be as bad, if not worse, than the actual members of the mob!

Maybe he truly belonged with them, and Jisung is undercover as an undercover agent (some reverse-reverse psychology bullshit, Jisung considered it as) to take him down. 

"Jisung, what do we do?" Chenle whispers furiously, Jisung scowling at him.

"You put us into this situation! How am I supposed to know??" Jisung whispers back.

"Right but since that was my idea, in your turn to contribute!"

**\---**

Jisung considered himself a man of many talents. He was great at his charm; he had a natural-born talent of dancing. He believed he was also a leader when it came to creative solutions.

Though he wasn't very good at maintaining leadership (that and cooking. He believed those were the only two of his flaws). And Chenle being a brat only made his anxieties and his lack of leadership worse. He wanted to beg Chenle to listen to him once- _once!_ But his pride wouldn't let him do so.

Apparently, God rewards patience, and for once- _once-_ Chenle listened to his plan. Not only listened, but helped him carry it out as well!

"There's no way in hell this'll work," Chenle grunts, adjusting the unconscious body hanging from his back, bouncing him lightly to get a better grip on his legs, grimacing when his face smushed into Chenle's back and his arms stuck out in front of him. "Also, why am I carrying him?"

"You asked for my idea, and here it is," Jisung smiles, Chenle rolling his eyes as they walk out of the elevator, shuffling on the first floor.

They couldn't just kill Seungcheol. They _could_ \- but that would probably end up with them in Taeyong's office and a boot to the front door. Though Chenle tried to convince Jisung that it was only part of their undercover mission. Again, Jisung accused him of being an actual member of the mob back in China (reverse-reverse psychology, remember?).

Even if he was a criminal, killing Seungcheol would only help them dig their graves, a shallow 3 feet turning into an ideal 6.

They both smiled awkwardly at the landlord when they reached the ground floor, arching an eyebrow at Seungcheol and the suspicious purple mark on his forehead.

"Aish! Seungcheol-ah, you got drunk again!" Jisung crossed his arms and pursed his lips, shaking his head. "I thought we could trust you!"

"Stop overreacting," Chenle attempts to jab Jisung's side after the landlord shrugs and continues sweeping the floor, the two agents scrambling out of the building. They ran to Jisung's car, accusing each other as to whose idea was it to park so far away. In such a crowded metropolitan area, too.

And when people glanced at them weirdly, the two would panic, sputtering out bullshit about Seungcheol being drunk and passed out instead of- y' know- falling unconscious as he tried to run away from two brigands. And it didn't help that he was still in his pajamas, passersby arching an eyebrow as the two stuff him into the back seat of the car.

"Yah!" Chenle jumps when Jisung suddenly lunges, taking the seatbelt and buckling in the unconscious Seungcheol. "Always, safety first-"

"Oh my God- Bitch, what the hell are we going to do now?? If we take him into the police station, the mob could see us!" Chenle hisses.

"I already have a plan, calm down!" Jisung places a reassuring hand on Chenle, shutting the back door and guiding the older to the passenger's seat. "Wait here, I'll be as quick as I can."

"Yah! Where the hell-" before Chenle could continue, Jisung slams the car door at his face, running the opposite direction and down the road.

**\---**

"Sunglasses, mustaches, hats- what the fuck is wrong with you?" Chenle sighs heavily as he looks through the bag of props Jisung recently bought from a party store around the corner. "We're undercover agents, not a fucking circus."

"They won't recognize us from far away. None of the members of the mob would even think of going close to a police station, don't you think?"  
  
"But these are literally-" Chenle drags both of his hands across his face with a heavy sigh. Chenle told Jisung to stop overreacting earlier, but who was overreacting now?? "Holy shit- we're going to get shot."  
  
"Calm down- now pick what you'll wear. Some disguise is better than nothing."

With a roll of his eyes at the driver, Chenle goes through the bag, picking out a fedora for himself and shades that are way too big on him. He tucks his frizzy hair into the hat, making sure that a single strand of noticeable purple hair didn't stick out. Chenle fixes sunglasses on Jisung, placing a too large of a sun hat on his head and pushing it back so Jisung could still see the road. He peels off the backing of a mustache, slapping it onto his partner's top lip.

Leaning back, he places the third pair of sunglasses on Seungcheol, groaning as he tries to place a backward red cap on the older. Jisung drives to the police station, helping Chenle as they both stood at either side of the unconscious Seungcheol, gripping his arms around their necks and almost dragging him up the stairs. 

When they entered, almost all eyes were on them. Yes, some officers thought they were criminals and asked them questions for the very suspicious activities they carried out in the station- such as dragging a man by his arms as they waited in line for the receptionist, all wearing sunglasses, hats and obviously fake mustaches. 

They were eventually led into an interrogation room after all the panicked bickering from the two under-covered _undercover_ agents.

Settling Seungcheol on a cold seat, they sigh quietly, staring at themselves at the two-way mirror. Chenle had his arms crossed, sunglasses and striped fedora on, and Jisung had the mustache secured between his nose and his lip, a large blue sunhat, and golden sunglasses on his face, Seungcheol still passed out between them. 

"We look..." Chenle rubs his forehead. "So fucking stupid..."

"Hey, at least it worked," Jisung laughs lightly, turning to his partner who deadpanned for a moment or two before breaking out into a light laugh. 

"You're right. That was absolutely crazy."

They both perk up when the door opens. A short, chubby-cheeked detective arching an eyebrow at the two as he entered with a coffee mug in his grasp. 

"Han Jisung, it's us," Park Jisung whispered to the squirrel-looking detective, who furrowed his eyebrows. He took a sip of his coffee, letting out a small cough as Chenle and Park Jisung pull off their sunglasses.

"Ahh," he opened his mouth wide, gesturing them with a coffee mug with a breathless laugh. "I know that. Why the hell did you two think that mustaches and sunglasses are disguises?? And why the hell did you just bring in a wanted criminal into the station out of nowhere? Aren't you two supposed to be undercover??"

"Uh... We kind of..." Chenle clears his throat, glancing at Jisung- his partner, who puffed his cheeks with a shrug. "It was a last-minute kinda thing..."


	5. Day 4

After their fiasco at Seungcheol's apartment and the police station, Jisung and Chenle had to sit in the interrogation room for hours. It was as if they were the criminals themselves and Seungcheol (who was still unconscious) was just some pure bystander kidnapped by them and brought in the police station.

But they had to tell every single thing that had happened between them and Seungcheol. Of course, they couldn't say anything regarding their undercover mission- only the parts that the squirrel detective, Han Jisung and his awful partner, Hwang Hyunjin had to hear.

So Park Jisung started from the beginning: how the mob called him to kill Seungcheol because he tried to doublecross them, and how they, instead of breaking in, were caught before they could even step a foot into the room. They even mentioned how he knocked himself out- though before Jisung could tell them the reason, Chenle punched his leg, the younger letting out a _very_ loud and embarrassing yelp.

No, no one can know that Chenle tried to kill Seungcheol. That stayed between the two of them- _and_ Seungcheol if he remembers.

And after that was over and done with, Jisung and Chenle went home with a pat on the back and a small encouraging word from Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin. Seungcheol stayed in the jail cell until he woke up, and mob knew nothing about the duo's shenanigans as they drove back to their shared hotel.

So maybe everything was all and good.

"We have it. We won't give anything though until you hand it over."

Until the next day, standing behind their blue-haired senior, staring at the transaction between another small group and their own.

See, that morning, Jisung thought he could finally get a day off. So while Chenle was going over the book he stole from that office they raided a few days back, Jisung was on Chenle's bed, watching early morning programs. (There was no reason he was on Chenle's bed, it was warmer and closer to the TV, so he lay in it that morning.)

But his phone started ringing, Na Jaemin on the other side of the call. There was supposed to be a transaction between the mob and another group concerning money, their loyalty and stolen, smuggled goods. And Jisung rolled his eyes at that, Chenle arching an eyebrow at him as he placed a bookmark in his book.

Jaemin asked both of them to come over quickly. This was a chance for them to capture a member or two, and the small group. Sort of a "kill two birds with one stone" type of bit.

And the group had something to do with Seungcheol. Jaemin thought it'd be a great idea if he brought Jisung and Chenle along.

To protect him in case it was a trap.

"Fair enough," a member of the group gestured to another holding the suitcase, opening it to reveal it packed with money. He sauntered around, clad in a pink suit and white pants (a huge contrast to his partner), sipping iced coffee as he turned back to Jaemin. Jaemin continued smiling at him, hands shoved into his pocket, and turning to the two. He finally bought more blue hair dye and colored his entire head blue- relieving much of Jisung's OCD.

He was trying to buy time- the police were running a bit late...

Maybe they couldn't find them. Jaemin kind of found a little more than disclosed area- a small empty lot in God-knows-where, Seoul.

Honestly, Jaemin should've brought Haechan or Jeno. If shooting broke out, at least Haechan could get shot and Renjun would truly, finally die happy.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He arched an eyebrow, Jaemin leaning over with a small questioning glance.

"Sorry, Seungkwan," Jaemin shrugs, turning to another member from their mob, gesturing to the man in pink. "I got distracted a little, give it to Vernon."

With a small bow, the member traded suitcases with the western-looking man- Vernon.

"Great doing business with you. Our boss would love to have that meeting now," Seungkwan hums, Vernon glancing at him. "Just call us. He's willing to listen to your proposition. Now that- Y'know- S.Coups is dead and all."

Jisung warily glances at Chenle, the older swallowing hard and nudging Jisung with his foot.

"Wait." Shit, Vernon had been staring at them. Jisung's glance at Chenle and all. "You _killed_ him, right?"

"Of course," Jaemin hums, saving his juniors' asses. "We did it silently. So we don't attract anymore needed attention."

Vernon opened his mouth to reply, though all of them jumped when police cars blocked the opening to the lot. Vernon was the first to pull out his gun, Seungkwan following right after and shooting at an officer or two.

"Chenle, what do we do?!" Jisung hisses at him, Chenle perking up as he grabs Jisung's wrist and yanks him toward a small alleyway that connected with the lot- which was also blocked off with a fence. Great. "Wait what about Jaemin??"

"Bro, he dipped already!" Chenle hisses, pulling out his gun and racking the slide. Jisung peeked past Chenle, around the corner of the alleyway. Yep, Jaemin was the first to leave when the shooting began, leaving the members of the mob (Of course), Chenle and Jisung. And he thought that Jaemin was the most trustworthy out of the lot of them, that bastard! Luckily, there were still mobsters left behind, unluckily, Vernon and Seungkwan disappeared into thin air.

"Yah, what are you doing??" Jisung barks, holding Chenle back before he could aim his weapon.

"Uh, shooting back, what do you think?"

"We're undercover, we can't just-"

"Okay fine, why don't you go out there, and get shot," Chenle arches an eyebrow, whipping his head toward Jisung's. "If we got out there, we either get shot, we stay in here, our cover's going to get blown."

"Then pretend to shoot something or whatever!" Jisung grabs his shoulder, yanking his partner back when a bullet almost hit him.

"Oh my. Oppa, did you just save me?" Chenle gasps dramatically, Jisung scowling.

"Hurry up! Do something, Chenle!" Jisung panics, yelping when another bullet shoots at the concrete wall. And amid his dramatic showing that Chenle laughs at (though momentarily before one of their familiar members falls onto the ground in front of them with a bullet wound), he notices a manhole near their feet, gasping and excitedly hitting at his partner's shoulder.

The older glances around, gasping as he points a finger up at the alleyway concrete walls, an escape plan already in the works when he eyes the small steam pipe.

He points his gun at a steam pipe, taking in a breath before he glances at Jisung beside him.

"Yah," Chenle hesitates before he shoots the pipe. "Cover your ears. And look away."

Thanking the older's momentary kindness, Jisung did as told, though jumps when he heard the loud bang from Chenle's gun, thick foggy steam enclosing the two. Chenle hurriedly pulls off the manhole covering with a knife, pushing it off and yanking Jisung down.

"Go first," Chenle huffs, turning around to glance back at the lot, still full of shooting and yells. More police cars showed up, red and blue lights flickering through the clouds that surrounded them. Helping his partner down, Chenle climbs down the ladder next, returning the covering overhead and engulfing them in darkness. Chenle grunts when his feet meet flat concrete, dusting off his hands as Jisung pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight.

"Oh God," Jisung gags, Chenle hissing when the younger accidentally shone the light at his face. Chenle grimaces, though jumping ten feet into the air and shrieking _very, very_ loud.

"Why? What- What happened?" Jisung questions, Chenle whining as he pressed himself close to the younger.

"I thought I felt a spider web!" The older cries, stomping his foot and glancing at Jisung. "Let's go back up. Maybe this was a bad idea-"

"Yah. Even when the shooting stops, they're going to investigate up there. We can't have our cover blown, it'll risk the others," Jisung says after grabbing Chenle by his suit jacket, yanking him back down before the older could climb the rusty metal ladder embedded into the wall.

"I'd rather take that than spiders and watery shit- I'm dip-"

"No, you don't!" Jisung barks, holding Chenle close to him as the older yells and curses at him. "We're finding a way out, one way or another!"

Despite Chenle's whining, Jisung grabbed his arm and dragged him through the pipes, staying closer to the walls to avoid stepping into knee-deep sewage. Chenle, unlike Jisung's calm demeanor (though with the occasional grimace), squealed and- Jisung was sure this man was so close to crying.

His partner, Zhong Chenle- the man he's despised since day one. The man who was willing to kill some criminal all for the sake of their undercover mission, the one who was willing to shoot _police officers_ to keep up their charade- the one who, despite Jisung's consistent four years on this case without a single problem, already wreaked havoc in his four _days_ on the mission. Zhong Chenle, the meanest bitch, cocky and stubborn- about to cry because of a concerning drop of sewage that dripped near his shoulder and hit his shoe. Zhong _Chenle_ \- Park Jisung's partner- so close to breaking down because of the tenth spider web he complained about feeling, even though Jisung's almost six feet ass felt nothing.

So, tired of the older's squeaky loud ass voice echoing throughout the sewers, Jisung crouched by Chenle, letting the older climb on his back and hold their source of light. And Chenle, being the _amazing_ and _kind_ partner he was, even offered to plug Jisung's nose for him while he carried both of them through the sewers.

Jisung refused.

"Yah- Yah!" Jisung barks as Chenle held up his phone screen in front of his face, unlocking his phone and letting out a small satisfied hum. "What the hell are you doing- don't you know how to respect other people's privacy?"

"Nope-" Chenle yelps when Jisung almost drops him into the sewer water, clinging tightly to his chest and pleading to his partner. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'm sorry!"

"Ugh, where the hell are we- what if we get out in the middle of the street and get hit by a car?" Jisung huffs, adjusting the man on his back with a soft grunt.

"One second-" Chenle hums, unlocking Jisung's phone again and pulling up the phone's maps. "I think it's okay for us to climb out in the next one exit."

It took a while for the two to stumble upon another opening, Jisung crouching and letting Chenle slip off of his back after maybe half an hour of walking. The older climbed up first, heaving the metal disk that covered the entrance and sliding it out of the way, golden sunlight spilling down onto the two when the older climbs out. Chenle helps Jisung out of the manhole, gasping when fresh air finally hits their noses.

"Are you okay?" Chenle pants, patting Jisung's back and returning the phone to him. People glanced at them weirdly when they climbed out of the sewers, clad in formal suits, and clean and shiny (At least Chenle's were) shoes. And the bystanders that wandered a little too close to Chenle and Jisung, immediately wavered off further from them, walking off with a grimace and a wave to the air in front of their faces.

"No. My back-" Jisung groans, placing a hand on his hip and screwing his eyes shut that Chenle laughs at it. "Cut back on the pork belly, will you?!"

**\---**

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that- Had to get out of there quick, didn't want to get shot. Only a few of the officers know about our operation in the mob, didn't want to risk that chance."

Jisung sighs, throwing himself back on his bed, embracing the warm covers and pillow to his head of damp hair.

"Yah! Me and Chenle had to walk through shit because of you!" The black and blonde agent barks at his phone, Jaemin chuckling lightly on the other side of the call. "Literally!"

"I'll make it up to you two- I'll get you two breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Don't even try- we have to stay in another motel for tonight so we could shower as quick as possible," Jisung whines, reaching for the tv remote and turning it on to some late-night channel. 

"How about I pick you two up from there and I'll get you two food? Anything you guys want."

"Fine," Jisung frowns. After walking through the sewers, it seemed as if he was numb to any sort of good-heartedness towards him. Maybe it was because he had to throw away his dress shoes- shoes that he's used for years, maybe even during his trainee days. "I'll send you the address later. Goodnight, Hyung."

"Goodnight, Jisung-ah!" Jaemin chirps, the younger hanging up and throwing his arms wide on each side of him, buzzing his lips with a small glare at the ceiling.

"Was that Jaemin?" Chenle peeks out of the bathroom, his purple hair tied up and out of his eyes. He was unwrapping a face mask he bought earlier from the store they purchased fresh clothes in. "Tell him to go fuck himself."

"I already hung up," Jisung lazily says, turning his head and staring at Chenle. "I'll order us some food. Any recommendations?"

"I want ramen," Chenle replies as he returns to the bathroom while Jisung orders their dinner- and a beer or two for himself. He needed to wash down this icky feeling that stuck to his throat. "Do you want a face mask?"

"No- I'm too sad to enjoy a face mask right now," Jisung whines, turning around and smothering himself with a pillow.

"Stop whining, here's a face mask." Jisung feels something land on his butt, glancing back at the mask packet that Chenle threw at him. "We just walked through a sewer, don't tell me your face doesn't feel at _least_ a little dry."

Heaving himself off the bed, Jisung walks into the bathroom as Chenle replaces him on the bed. And when Jisung returns with his hair tied up and a face mask cool against his cheeks, Chenle was criticizing the late-night drama that aired on the tv, Jisung laying beside him.

"Ugh- Today-" Jisung sighs, blinking furiously at the tv screen. "Was the worst."

"Yeah. This was the first time in my career where I had to escape through the sewers. "

"You didn't have to carry someone through shit water!" Jisung barks, a small silence falling between the two.

"Thanks, by the way..." Chenle coughed out, Jisung rolling his eyes. Both of them knew that a mere _'thank you,'_ wouldn't- _couldn't_ make up for carrying someone through sewage. Not to mention, they walked for at least half an hour, more than half of which was spent with Jisung walking with a grown-ass man on his back. That escape plan was such a waste of suits too... They threw away the clothing- _especially_ Jisung's pants and shoes. "Sorry about that. I should've just stopped complaining and walked on my own."

"Tell me about it," Jisung shrugs. "There were no spiders in the sewers, by the way. I don't know what the hell _you_ were touching."

"I'll pay for our food," Chenle smiles, Jisung sighing, though, lightheartedly pushing his arm. "What, that's not enough? How about I pay for your new suit too? If that store still has it, you'll definitely look handsome in the turquoise plaid one."

"Shut up, Chenle," Jisung deadpans, Chenle sitting up with a serious gaze.

"Here, how about I do some aegyo for you?" Chenle clears his throat, trying to keep his hands off his face as Jisung stares at him. Chenle lets out a deep breath, settling his hands on his thighs and staring down at the mattress. There was a long, unending silence between the two of them, And Jisung considered it the tensest atmosphere he's ever had with Chenle- with _anyone_.

"They said I look pretty when I eat, _yam-yam-_ "

Jisung felt like throwing up, leaning back with a grimace as Chenle brings up two hands and clenching them next to his cheeks. Jisung felt worse in this situation than the first time he met Chenle.

"And also say I am the cu- Yah! Park Jisung!" Chenle jumped back before Jisung could smother him with a nearby pillow, laughing breathlessly and holding up his hands in defense. "Don't ruin my mask! Yah!"

"I think I'd rather take the sewers," Jisung gags but suppresses a laugh- mostly because he didn't want to ruin his face mask. And because he couldn't give in to his partner's disgusting performance. He decided that he preferred Chenle as an asshole. Being cute was creepy- _suspicious_. Again, Jisung was considering Chenle's true association with the mob.

"Yah, stay there," Jisung points to the other bed. "You're not allowed on my bed anymore- get out!"

"You're too cruel," Chenle dramatically cries, falling to the other bed and pouting at Jisung- it only ended with the younger chucking a pillow at his face.

"Yah! Zhong Chenle, shut the fuck up!"

\----

Imagine Verkwan like this lmao


	6. Day 5

_This_ was what Jisung was used to.

Days that were simpler before Chenle, days that didn't have them walking through shit, or murdering a criminal in cold blood, or hitting his head as he crawled out of a window through a fire escape. Days when Jisung enjoyed being undercover in the mafia (to some degree- he swears he wasn't a psychopath) .

He didn't have to kill anyone- just had to clean them up.

"This- What the fuck-" One step through the door and Chenle was already out, blocking Jisung from entering. "We're not doing this."

"Why not? You'd rather kill someone than cleaning up after _someone else's_ murder?" Jisung jokes, Chenle rolling his eyes.

"It's just- What the fuck?"

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?" Jisung questions, pushing past Chenle and into one the room.

See, this club offered rooms for strippers and their clients. And when their senior told Jisung and Chenle, they needed a cleanup in a strip club- well- it's to be expected.

"Yah! You're so disrespectful!" Chenle barks at Jisung once his eyes land on their unfortunate job, Chenle covering the taller's eyes with both of his hands. Jisung only sighed and allowed it to happen, the older leaning over to shut the door and lock it.

"Well, what d'you expect??" Jisung scoffs. "We're at a strip club, you see titties everywhere."

Chenle grimaces at that, slapping Jisung's arm. "We need to cover her um... lady parts before we do this. She was probably shamed enough. We don't need to shame her anymore."

Chenle walks behind Jisung, keeping the taller's eyes covered while they search the floor for her clothes, keeping his own shut. Luckily, they find her shorts fairly quickly (Jisung was stepping on them) and slipped it onto the crime scene victim. _Unluckily,_ they couldn't find her top- or anything else. Jisung accidentally felt something lacey but jumped back into Chenle, who cursed at him for stepping on his newly acquired dress shoes.

"Here- why don't we..." Jisung hurriedly pulls off his suit jacket and drapes it around the woman, successfully covering her whole body and _finally_ allowed Chenle to get his filthy hands off of him.

"Aish... Aren't you a detective?" Jisung sighs, turning to Chenle with an arched eyebrow as his partner frowns down at the dead body on the bed. "Don't you see this every day?"

"Why do you think I left homicide and joined criminal organizations?" Chenle clears his throat, leaning over to analyze the dark marks around the woman's neck with a slash and dark red pooling at the sheets below. "Poor girl's throat got slit."

"A choking kink gone wrong, I know," Jisung breathlessly laughs in an attempt to lighten the mood. But Chenle huffs and shakes his head at it, the younger sheepishly bowing. "It should be simple, though."

"Simple?" Chenle scoffs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Last time I checked, we're in a strip club. There are no fire exits for you to climb."

Jisung shut up at that, though started to search the room for any remaining evidence they had to burn. Chenle rolling the woman in the thin red blanket that covered the bed, wrapping her so nothing showed. Honestly, they could try to do with her what they did with Seungcheol, but they just _can't_ do that with a stripper in a club. It was too suspicious. And the deep gash on her throat wasn't helping at all. So they either make a run for it or hope for the best. Really, it was their senior's fault for going to a strip club not owned by the mafia- good luck to Chenle and Jisung that no one calls the police.

"Chenle! Look-" Jisung picks up a phone, turning it on and noting the familiar dog wallpaper. "I think our senior forgot his phone."

"Can you unlock it?" The older asks, Jisung shaking his head as he walked over to his partner. "But it should still have valuable information."

"We can't take it though," Jisung glances up, Chenle arching an eyebrow. "They'll know we looked through it."

"We can't leave it behind, he'll think we're irresponsible." Chenle counters, Jisung sighing. Again, they were in a predicament. And while they didn't fight as much as before (though it was still identifiable) it seemed as if this small decision could mean everything in their mission.

"Then should we take it? Unlock it and give it back to him? What if we're caught?" Jisung questions, Chenle taking the phone from him and placing it into his pocket.

"Then let's hope someone at the station could unlock it quickly," Chenle sighs, going toward the door. "Okay, bring her over here- we should start-"

Jisung jumps when Chenle unexpectedly shuts the door once he opened it, locking it with his back against the entrance.

"Why? What's going on?" Jisung whispers, Chenle gesturing to outside.

"The club's about to close! Get outta there!" There was banging at the door, Jisung grimacing at a man's harsh voice. Probably a bouncer or the owner looking through each room as their last rounds around the club.

"Yah-" Jisung lets out a yelp when Chenle traps him against the wall, the shorter staring fiercely at his partner, fire in his eyes, nails clawing at the wood. There was a tense silence between them, awkward except for the constant banging against the door.

And what Chenle did next- it might be as worse as the aegyo- no- _worse_ _than_ the aegyo.

"Ah! Jisung! Harder-" Chenle moaned, the younger's face burning a bright red. Chenle slaps a hand on the door, returning to the constant banging on the entrance.

"Chenle- I-"

"Jisung shut up and pretend to fuck me," Chenle hisses, letting out another profound moan that Jisung gags at. "If he walks in here, he's going to see the dead body."

"But I don't want to pretend to have sex with you," Jisung groans when he presses himself further against the door, trying to melt into the wood.

"Okay, then shut up, and stop complaining, I'll do all the work," Chenle mutters, Jisung jumping when the older bangs on the door again. "Fuck- Daddy- Fuck- fuck- Please let me come-"

Did Jisung prefer the aegyo? Definitely.

Should he have accepted it last night? Yes. Maybe then, Chenle wouldn't have done such things.

They said the devil had many faces, Jisung wondered if Chenle was one of them. But Jisung's had enough. He hated the sounds, and the serious ass look on Chenle's face. If he wanted to act like they were fucking, at least make it look fun!

Chenle let out a choked noise, behind Jisung's hand, grimacing at the loud slap when the younger tried to muffle Chenle's embarrassing noises. The older stares wide-eyed at Jisung, long strands of silence between the two.

"You hear that?" Chenle breathes out, slapping the younger's hand away with a small yelp.

"No-"

"Exactly, he left. No thanks to you-"

"Oh, fuck you!" Jisung hisses, separating himself from the purple-haired man and bounding across the room, trying to keep himself as far away from Chenle as possible. He might need another shower after this. Jisung felt _absolutely_ filthy. He takes note of Chenle's staring and dramatically covers his chest with his arms, turning his back toward the older.

"Stop being a baby- now, help me with the body," Chenle rolls his eyes. When Jisung made no movement from the corner, Chenle scoffs, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at his back. "Yah! Listen to me, bitch!"

"I feel violated, Chenle!" Jisung cries out, shuddering as he wraps his arms around himself. "At least give me some time to reconcile with myself!"

"Yeah- yeah- Hey, I'll get you ice cream and pay for our lunch after this- now come here-" Chenle waves him over, Jisung sighing before he walks over to his partner. Helping Chenle with the wrapped body, he carries the woman by the feet, opening the door and shuffling out to the (luckily) empty hallway.

Music no longer played throughout the club, and the lights were all turned on instead of the LEDs that strung from the corners of the wall. They carry the woman toward the back exit, Jisung always the first to stick his head around the corner to check any incoming passersby.

Luckily there were none (Jisung didn't _ever_ want to relive what Chenle just did to him in the room moments prior) and successfully enters the last hallway before the back exit.

"Yah- Yah- Park Jisung!" Chenle whines, Jisung giving Chenle more of the woman's weight before he opens the door. "Blood is getting on me!"

"Hold on- the door's kinda-"

"Jisung! I know the door works fine! The blood- hurry up!!" Chenle exclaims, Jisung letting out an extended laugh to finally help Chenle carry the body, the older grimacing when he felt the cold remnants of blood at his fingertips.

They walk out to the chilly morning darkness, nothing but the glowing club sign flickering above them as they navigate their way through the almost empty parking lot. Jisung's car was in the corner of the lot, the pair stumbling along with a body between them.

"Give me the keys," Chenle whispers, Jisung scoffing.

"No way, my keys, my car, my rules," Jisung whispers back.

"Jisung-" Chenle whined. "Please, the blood's going on my suit!"

"Chenle!" Jisung mocks back. "I don't fucking care! Here-" Lowering the woman's feet, Chenle groans when he felt blood trickle at his hands.

"This is seriously uncool!" Chenle whispers harshly, Jisung opening the trunk to his car and helping his partner place the body inside. "You owe me!"

"For what??" Jisung exclaims, dusting his hands off once they got the body inside the trunk, the purple haired man glancing around for something to wipe his hands on. "You just violated me inside that room, Chenle."

"Do you have hand sanitizer?"

"Yeah, inside the glove compartment," Jisung gestures to the car, shutting the trunk before sighing.

"Who's going to clean up the rest of the blood?"

The two stare at each other before Jisung quickly says "If you don't play you lose- Rock, paper, scissors-"

Chenle jumps excitedly as he wins against the younger, boasting his pair of scissors opposed to Jisung's paper.

"I hate you," Jisung cries out, Chenle bubbling.

"I hate you too- Now get to work! I'll be waiting inside the car, Jisungie!"

Jisung watches with disgust as Chenle wobbles toward the passenger's seat, with a giggle and a boasting look at his face. He struggles to open the door at first due to his bloody hands, but eventually succeeding, waving and gesturing Jisung toward the club.


	7. Day 6

Renjun almost slapped Jisung and Chenle for waking him up so early.

It was around 3 in the morning, and the pair shuffled to their senior's apartment, a newly acquired phone in hand, Chenle's hands freshly cleaned, Jisung's suit jacket mysteriously gone and a corpse in their car trunk. Jisung made sure to buy extra cases of febreeze for his trunk, but they needed someone to crack the phone.

And since phone shops aren't open at around 3 in the morning, they had no one else to go to besides Renjun and his ( _very)_ sketchy roommate, Moon Taeil.

Either way, Renjun let them in, albeit begrudgingly as it was 3 am.

"What do you need?" He questions, sitting the two down at the couch with a soft sigh. He turned on the lamp beside the couch, sitting on a smaller armchair off to the side. His overwhelming calmness scared Jisung a little. He was mostly glad Moon Taeil didn't greet them. He didn't like the tomato haired man, and it didn't make it any better that he had an intimidating presence but a short stature.

"We need you to unlock a phone," Jisung coughs out.

"I swear to God if you broke your camera and forgot your password again..." Renjun mutters bitterly. See Renjun was shorter than Taeil, but at least if he were to jump Jisung, the younger had Chenle as back up. They could _definitely_ take Renjun.

"No, no- We actually found our senior's phone." Chenle pulls a phone out from his pocket, placing it on the coffee table. Renjun leans over, glancing at the slick, glassy device on the coffee table. "Can you unlock it? In less than a day, hopefully-"

"Yeah, let me just talk to Jarvis- Yah- Who do you think I am? Tony Stark?" Renjun scoffs, tilting back into his armchair with a soft sigh and a hand through his pale hair. Jisung was ready to call on Chenle- did they need to beat Renjun into agreeing? Maybe.

"Please, Hyung?" Jisung pleads, bringing his hands together into a plea. "Me and Chenle-" He turns to the purple-haired man, who yelped when Jisung elbowed him. They hurriedly situate themselves on the floor, on their knees with hands on their laps, keeping their gazes on the floor. "-We're desperate. And we need this information for the mission! What do you think Taeyong's going to say if he finds out you actively rejected this chance at information."

"He'll be disappointed," Chenle provokes quietly, Renjun arching an eyebrow at the two. That was enough for them to shit themselves, but Jisung decided to take it a step further.

"Very," Jisung nods furiously, giving Chenle a smile which the older returns before they both clear their throats and return to their pleading.

Renjun thought for a moment, humming and scratching the side of his neck. His arms were crossed and he stared at the phone curiously. Maybe a moment or two passed, but he felt as if he was in position for hours. And chancing a glance up at Renjun, he seems to nod half-heartedly. Obviously tired, but could Jisung give a fuck? Hell no.

"You sure this is from one of our seniors?"

"Positive."

"Fine," The older sighs, leaning forward on his elbows. "Give me a day. I'll see what I can do."

That was that early morning. It's around sunset at the time when Chenle and Jisung were hanging around their shared room. Honestly, Jisung was all for their small break- but he couldn't help but feel a little empty inside.

Maybe because Chenle had been sleeping the whole day (ever since they spent hours trying to dig a deep enough grave for the body they had to hide). Or maybe because ever since Chenle arrived in Seoul, Jisung's done nothing but watch out for their asses. It's been the most action he's seen in years- and he _definitely_ preferred his once peaceful days. Though with Chenle here, Jisung couldn't help but think that something was going to jump out at them. It was this sort of paranoia that kept him from falling asleep. Like someone's just going to bust through that door and shoot them for trying to infiltrate one of their senior's phone.

And low and behold, once his eyes finally fluttered shut to the distant noises of the TV and fell asleep, he woke up to Chenle shaking him and waving his phone in his face.

Of course, Renjun just _had_ to call when he was sleeping, Chenle taking his phone and answering the call. And he didn't wake Jisung for the younger to talk to Renjun.

And now they were in front of a casino, Jisung and Chenle standing before the bright grandeur. The sun had set, but the city was as bright as ever, entering the place after fixing their suits.

"Who are we looking for again?" Jisung leans over to Chenle, whispering low as they walked through the grand lobby.

"I don't know- Renjun kept going on about a tiger-" Chenle whispers, Jisung sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

And _this_ is why Jisung answered all calls from their higher-ups, both the mob _and_ the NSI. Words just seemed to go through Chenle's ear and then out the other. Jisung's said it before, he'll say it again. Chenle _might_ be working for the mob, confusing Jisung and losing the information they desperately needed. Why the fuck did they go to casino belonging to another gang or mob when they didn't even know what they were there in the first place?

Maybe Chenle _did_ know. And was just an entitled bitch and didn't fill Jisung into any of his plans. If they were to survive, Jisung didn't know if he should trust Chenle. Maybe he should, maybe he shouldn't.

"Just go with the flow," Chenle whispers to him, dragging Jisung to the bar. No, Jisung shouldn't trust him. People who say that are usually the first to die. And why is Chenle taking him to the bar? Oh God.

Jisung was just joking when he said Chenle was working for the mafia but- No way- _Was he???_

"What the _hell_ is the tiger?" Jisung whispers to him, leaning against the bar counter as Chenle takes a seat on a barstool beside him. They've seen the name back in a letter at one of the Chinese operation's office. And for a moment, the two thought it referred to the key card. There was no way they could be looking for _another_ keycard, so it must be something else. Maybe, _someone_ else.

The two wait for the bartender to come over, Chenle going for another chickflick cocktail as Jisung goes for some hard liquor. Last time, Chenle ordered a simple sex on the beach. This time, as Jisung looks at him curiously, he ordered a cosmopolitan.

"What? I like fruity drinks," Chenle scoffs, thanking the bartender when they received their drinks. Jisung thought that he finally understood Chenle after six days. Guess not. He takes a sip of his Cosmo, waiting until the bartender left the two to tend to other patrons. "The tiger is a person who runs this casino. Remember Vernon and Seungkwan? Those drugs that we lend them are supposed to be for this place."

"So our mafia is working with them?" Jisung clears his throat, clinking his glass with Chenle's even if the older didn't raise his in the first place.

"More specifically, the Chinese operation that we're supposed to be tracking down. From what Renjun told me, that leader we're looking for is meeting with the tiger tonight."

"So we're going to look for him?"

"Bingo," Chenle clicks his tongue. He finishes his drink in one go, much to his distaste. He believed drinks should be savored, but they needed to move fast if they wanted to look for this _tiger_. But Jisung pulls him back to the bar, gesturing to the bartender. They exchange a few silent, wordy stares, trying to convince the other that " _No, this was a bad idea."_ or " _Yes, what other choice do we have??"_

Eventually, Chenle gives in, calling for the bartender who quickly nods to them. He was there in seconds, Chenle clearing his throat with a fist covering his lips.

"What can I get you?" The bartender smiles when Chenle didn't say anything, his jaw mindlessly hung open. He held up a finger, before it drops to the smooth counter, glancing at Jisung who sighs.

"Do you know the... the... _tiger_?" Jisung leans closer to the freckled, Korean man that got Chenle all tongue-tied. He didn't understand why Chenle suddenly felt so shy when all he's ever done to Jisung is call him out for accidental things. Chenle was confusing sometimes.

The bartender glances around before smiling brightly, freckles cheeks rounding, and the overall definition of sunshine.

"What would you like?" He questions, his voice deep and smooth. That confused the pair a bit. Why would he suddenly disregard their question? Jisung was all for separating profession with personal matters but this was just too far.

Even so, Chenle was the first to answer. This bitch finally got his overwhelming confidence back. 

"Whiskey, on the rocks."

"I thought you only drink fruity drinks?" Jisung questions quietly when the bartender left to pour some alcohol.

"I do." There was a beat of silence between them, Chenle staring up at Jisung and Jisung staring at him. Chenle leaned with an elbow on the counter, Jisung standing idly by with hands in his pocket. And when the bartender places the drink between them, Jisung let out a mortifying gasp.

No _way_ Jisung was going to drink that! He loved hard liquor and just alcohol in general but there was _no_ way he was going to drink this. Especially after the weird display the bartender had moments earlier.

"Enjoy your drink," Chenle hums, a smug, thin smile spreading across his face.

"What if I die?" Jisung questions, Chenle shrugging with a mock frown.

"That sucks, now drink it." Chenle grabs the glass and presses it against Jisung's lips. It was kind of a hidden shared knowledge between them that there was something _sketchy_ in this drink. They didn't know what, unless they either A.) drink it or... Yeah- unless they drink it. They could leave it, but they've dragged unnecessary attention on them. They've just asked for a drugged drink and they were just going to leave it there?

"C'mon, why would this casino serve drinks that kill their customers?" Chenle scoffs, when Jisung leans away, screwing his eyes and lips shut with a furious shake of his head. "Don't make me force you!"

"Over my dead body!" Jisung hisses back, before Chenle sighs.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" the purple-haired man sighs, running a hand through his hair. Jisung nods, pursing his lips in amusement and nodding. Chenle takes a deep breath, tilting the glass and watching the ice clink against each other. He pinches his nose, taking a sip of the liquor before gagging, sticking his tongue out, and returning the drink on the counter.

Jisung panicked as Chenle throws his head back, letting out a deep sigh and a hand on his hip. Was he dying?? Oh god, if Chenle dies, he'll be blamed for his death! This was _his_ idea! And he just forced it upon-

"God, I hate liquor. I think I need a strawberry daiquiri."

Oh. Chenle was just being a little dramatic bitch.

"This was useless. I feel fine, and we're not any closer," Chenle sighs. And before he returns the glass on the bar counter, he furiously slaps Jisung's chest. The younger was about to retaliate before Chenle gestures behind him, wide-eyed.

"Look- Look- Look!" Chenle hisses, Jisung noting a suited man walking across the casino. Two other men in suits followed him, probably bodyguards or security. Jisung couldn't see his face, but he radiated this offputting aura- or maybe Jisung was trying to humor Chenle because he had no idea what the hell he was trying to look at.

"Dumbass!" Chenle hisses, Jisung jumping when another harsh slap landed on his chest. "He's the mafia's Chinese operation leader!"

Taking the drink with them, they _casually- not_ suspiciously, walk after them. Sadly, the man walks into a separate room, two other men in suits guarding the entrance. Jisung whips his head toward Chenle and the older immediately grimaces.

"No, absolutely not," he mutters, not even giving Jisung the time to think. Before Chenle could contribute his own ideas, Jisung was hitting his chest, a loud gasp spilling from his lips and jumping slightly with a bright smile.

**\---**

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're- we're new," Jisung smiles wide, tilting forward on his toes before pushing back on his heels. He clasps his hands in front of his apron, turning to Chenle with a smile who only arched an eyebrow at him, arms crossed over his ebony chef's outfit.

The main chef arches an eyebrow at Chenle, who immediately perks up with a breathy laugh and a nod to Jisung and the main chef.

"Oh yeah- yeah, we are," Chenle hums, glancing at the main chef, his defined features scrunching into a small grimace. "The boss wanted us with him. He's _very_ picky about his food- only trusts us, y'know?"

Jisung nods furiously, pursing his lips together and puffing his cheeks in an attempt to woo the kitchen's head chef. It works (of course it would, he's Pwark Jisung), the main chef sighing as he runs a small hand through his red hair.

"Okay fine. I'm Lee Minho," he holds out a hand, Chenle, and Jisung shaking it enthusiastically. He huffs, obviously distraught that two- two _kids_ are in _his_ kitchen. Honestly, Jisung wouldn't blame him. He can somehow set the kitchen on fire by cutting vegetables. "Please tell me one of you can cook."

"Of course we can cook!" Chenle scoffs, rolling his eyes. He was quick to cross his arms in defense again, Jisung glancing at him nervously. God, he hoped Chenle could cook... Minho seemed hesitant but nods half-heartedly, eyeing the younger of the two new _"cooks"_ with an arched eyebrow. Chenle gestures to Jisung with his purple, frizzly hair bouncing over his eyes. "He's my sous chef- and a server-" Chenle clears his throat, Jisung nodding furiously.

"Fine. Start cooking. The boss will be here at any moment," Lee Minho glances around the crowded kitchen, taking in the sounds of the clinking of pans and the loud flushes of water. "Chan! You're in charge of table ten's order. This new guy's taking the guest's order."

"Are you sure?" A dark, curly-haired man popped up from between two large stock pots, eyes wide and eyebrows shooting up. "I'm already half way done!"

"Apparently he has unique tastes," Minho shrugs, giving Chenle and Jisung curious stares. He hesitated but _finally_ left the two to their own dilemmas. That was when Chenle drags Jisung over to where Chan was, opening one of the stock pots and glancing inside, seeing a few ox tails still cooking.

"Chenle," Jisung murmurs low to him, leaning closer when the older glances around the bustling kitchen, tapping his fingers on the countertop. "I'm really bad at cooking."

"Just pretend to do something," Chenle huffs, turning to Chan who occupied the counter behind him. "Uh- sorry to bother you..." The purple haired man bows slightly to Chan who arched an eyebrow, peeling apart some of the leaves from a cabbage. "What were you cooking?"

"I was in the middle of cooking Seolleongtang. The ox tails should be about done. That pot right there-" Chan gestures to another pot nearby. "Marinated crab. And you still need to make Jjinmandu."

As Chenle started cooking (after washing his hands, of course), Jisung stood idly by, picking at his fingers and leaning over to catch Chenle's attention. The older would only ignore him, continuing in- _whatever_ it is he was doing.

Though when he glanced up, he noticed Minho staring at the two. Obviously, they weren't welcomed in this kitchen. They were a little more than just sketchy, and it didn't help the pair that Jisung only stood by Chenle with a thumb up his ass.

"Here-" The older shoves some vegetables into Jisung's arms. "Wash these."

And Jisung almost seems ecstatic to receive such an order. He's always shunned from the kitchen- but to hear Chenle giving him a _chance!_

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

**—-**

When they loaded the food onto the cart and Jisung was chosen to roll it into the VIP area- well- this was just going _too_ well, wasn't it?

He didn't know what else to expect. Chenle said the tiger and the Chinese operation's leader would be in there- and Jisung would be the one who gets to see them outright. He said it was fortunate he'd go, and not Chenle. He'll only recognize the purple haired man one foot into the room.

But Jisung disagrees. See, what if he recognizes Jisung too? Sure, he doesn't have that high of a rank in the mob, but it's still possible he's seen Jisung here or there- or a mention by name there or here.

Either way, Minho already shoved Jisung out of the kitchen before he could protest. Taking a deep breath, Jisung rolls the cart toward the VIP area, going past tables and other unsuspecting civilians that ate at the casino's attached restaurant. The two security guards (which were both taller and bulkier than Jisung- scaring him a bit honestly) both arched an eyebrow at him. Jisung smiles, bowing before they open the door, letting the young chef in.

You can do this Jisung- the younger hyped himself up as he approached a single occupied table dead center of the room. There was a man sitting there- but his back was toward Jisung. He couldn't tell if he could recognize the man.

And every step he took, the further his stomach twisted around itself. He tried to reassure himself that he could always work with his charm- honestly, if worse comes to worst, Jisung was positive he could somehow squeeze past any accusation. But Jisung just didn't work well under pressure!

Jisung halts by the table, keeping his head down as he places all of the dishes on the covered surface, taking note of the candle and hoping he doesn't knock it over. He turns and bows to the man after he was done, glancing up- and almost dropping his jaw.

The man was on his phone, but glanced up when Jisung bowed to him. His thin rimmed, round glasses perched on his bubbly nose, his narrow eyes and dead expression glossed over Jisung. Though he smiles, turning off his phone and leaning back into his chair with a satisfied hum and arms crossed, the gold chains that secured his glasses jangling from side to side.

"Smells delicious," Xu Minghao says, gesturing to the food when Jisung didn't reply, only stood tense and shocked and- should he run? Should he stay? "Why don't you join us?"

Jisung decided- fuck it. If he were to run they'd kill him anyway. Why not hear from Xu Minghao from forensics- his _ex-_ partner. He pulls up another chair from a nearby empty table, keeping his eyes on the food but glancing at Minghao.

No words passed between them, and Jisung almost shits himself waiting for the other supposed to join them. Minghao returned to his phone, not minding Jisung too much and- really, Jisung was glad that he didn't. He didn't know what he'd do if Minghao started talking to him.

"Jisung-ah, I like you," he hums, the younger nodding aimlessly. "You honestly made my first day back in Korea so memorable."

"Uh- uh- uhmmm-" Jisung shakes, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Dude, lighten the fuck up," Minghao laughs breathlessly, Jisung giving him a tight smile. How could he lighten the fuck up if he was in the middle of shitting his pants??? "Also, did you find my keycard? I couldn't find it anywhere and hoped you found it. And also your partner. I heard from Jackson that he was yelling at you on your first day. Maybe I should've stuck as your partner, hm?"

Minghao laughed and Jisung indulged him a bit further, laughing along with him. Geez, he just wished Chenle was here right now. He could just bust in here, gun blazing, Terminator style and Jisung would cling to him as they make their escape.

But what would he do?? What would Chenle do...

Jisung perks up at the sound of the door opening, turning his head with eyes wide to see a black haired man with dark teal highlights heading toward them. He wore a dark suit, adjusting it. And when he glances at Minghao, he smiles, eyes turning into mere slits and hamster like teeth making itself known. Taking a seat across from Minghao, he gestured to Jisung with an arched eyebrow. And just like that- Jisung was sitting in between the tiger and the Chinese Operation's leader.

"Who's he?" He questions, grabbing his chopsticks and beginning to eat.

"Just a friend of mine, Hoshi," Minghao waves him off, chewing at some pork before gesturing to Jisung. "Park Jisung."

"Haven't seen you in awhile, thought you were dead," Hoshi bubbles, Minghao shrugging.

"Technically. I would've visited you sooner but Jackson at the police station didn't give me anytime."

Oh my God- If Jisung could kiss Jackson he would. Because of that hunk of a man, he stalled Minghao and helped Chenle and Jisung make great progression in their mission! Albeit, it _was_ a little too fast and now Minghao knows-

"Being undercover is hard, right, Jisung?" Minghao hums, Hoshi glancing at him with his narrow, tiger eyes as Jisung bows slightly. "Vernon and Seungkwan delivered the drugs safely right? Heard there was a shoot out."

"There was a bullet hole in the case but it was more of Seungkwan's fault than yours," Hoshi scoffs, leaning forward on his elbows as he picks up some noodles, blowing on it. "So, you've held up you guys' end of the deal. Tell me what your plan is."

"We used to have an operation in China, led by me. Sadly, the cops over there acted too quickly, and shut it down. The mob and I heard that you also have some control in China and thought we could make a deal. If Jun's willing, of course."

Jisung almost jumps when Hoshi places his chopsticks on his plate, leaning back into his chair with arms and legs crossed.

"What kind of deal?" He asks, nose haughtily in the air.

"You offer us protection and we'll supply your drink with more of those drugs. Simple."

Oh god... Then what Chenle drank was... Jisung just hopes he doesn't die.

Hoshi nods- somewhat- humming and agreeing. Though before he could answer, opening his mouth and taking in a breath, the doors bust open, Minho- the entitled main chef- shoving Chenle inside with a gun pressed to his head.

Chenle yanks his arm away from the redhead, slowly raising his hands as he made eye contact with Jisung as a way of saying _"Huh- you too?"_

"I found him sneaking around the kitchen," Minho says, edging Chenle further into the room, Minghao turning to the purple-haired with a bright smile.

"Ah! Zhong Chenle! I was wondering when you'd join us."


	8. Day 7

"What did you even... do?" Jisung sighs, hanging his head as the man tied to his back struggles against their ropes, chairs scraping against the concrete.

"I was just trying to question Chan and Minho came outta nowhere and pulled a gun on me! I didn't think the chefs were in on it!" Chenle pants, throwing his head back but ultimately hitting Jisung's. "Sorry-"

"Damn it! You were my only hope!" Jisung whines, staring out into the empty room, the lights above them flickering. "I thought that maybe if I don't return you'd call Renjun... Or Jeno- Jaemin- maybe even-" Jisung halts shaking his head before dropping it. "Never mind, not Haechan. _Never_ call Haechan..."

Chenle stops struggling, leaving the two in a heavy silence that weighed between them. It wasn't an angry, _oh shit_ , silence when they first met. Or that _'what do we do?'_ silence when Seungcheol accidentally knocked himself out. _Or_ that awkward, _oh God please stop_ , silence when Chenle did Aegyo. Neither was it that weird, _Oh god STOP,_ silence when Chenle pretended to have sex with Jisung. It was more of a... It was the first time they've ever sat in melancholy like this.

The first time it was calm between them- well- it wasn't calm, _calm_. Jisung couldn't be calm when someone would soon enter, maybe torture them both- kill them, he didn't know. They both just jeopardized everyone who was a part of the mission.

"Jisung," Chenle huffs, the younger humming a small response. A beat of silence passed, Chenle sighing and hanging his head. "I'm... Sorry."

"Why are you suddenly sorry now?" the younger questions, trying to turn his head to at least catch a glimpse of Chenle's frizzly purple hair. "Don't tell me you've fallen for me."

"Choke," Chenle giggles, appreciating that the younger lifted the disgusting melancholy- though slightly. They still knew someone could kill them at any moment. "But- This week- I'm just- I just saw much of an asshole I was toward you... So... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry, Chenle," Jisung says with a tight-lipped smile. Chenle turns his head to the side, catching Jisung's gaze. "I kind of already excepted you as an asshole the first day we met. So I was already ready."

"But at least let me take you out for Korean Barbeque," Chenle smiles, Jisung returning the gesture. "Recently, I walked by this joint- maybe you'd like to eat."

"How about later? Eight o'clock maybe?" Jisung hums, Chenle letting out a squeaky laugh. "I'm still working right now and eight is usually the time I get off work."

"Same, see you?" Chenle questions, leaning back to bump his head against Jisung's- though ended up hurting the younger, the two bursting into breathless laughter.

"Ahh, that's cute-" the two perk up at the sound of the door opening, a familiar man with a mullet and glasses entering, his suit a little too large on his lanky body, hands in his pockets. "Shame I have to kill you two. Actually, I might be doing Jisung a favor by killing Chenle but-" Minghao shrugs, smiling and gesturing to the scowling purple haired boy. "It's nice too see you too Zhong Chenle, don't think I've forgotten you, bro."

Chenle's previous bright features dimmed, instead glowering grimly at the older before him.

"Minghao Hyung, Minghao Hyung," Jisung calls out, trying to tilt the chair he was tied to by jumping, catching the man's laid back gaze. "Please- You don't have to do this- we promise- we won't say anything!"

"Aaahh! Jisungie, you are _so_ close to convincing me, smile a bit more why don't you?" Minghao cooed, and Jisung smiles, even puffing his cheeks and batting his eyelashes while he was at it. Minghao snorts, suppressing a smile as he clasps his hands behind himself. "So close Jisungie. And I really _do_ like you. How about this. I'll offer you two redemption."

Minghao hums, pulling out his phone and tapping at the screen a few times, probably sending a message to someone.

" _If_ you tell me who else is part of your escapade."

Minghao arches an eyebrow as the two partners glance at each other and then to the older.

Chenle takes in a breath but Jisung was quick to shut him up, kicking his side as the older lets out a yelp.

"We can't rat them out!" Jisung hisses, Chenle rolling his eyes.

"Why can't we?"

"Because they're our friends dipshit!" Jisung barks, jumping in the chair he was bound in. Chenle was about to retaliate, but stares at Jisung a little longer before shaking his head and turning away.

"So that's a no, then," Minghao hums. "Whatever, you'll tell me by the end of the day, anyway."

With that, there was a knock on the door, Minghao smiling bright as he nods to both Chenle and Jisung. Jisung tried to give Minghao another round of puppy eyes, pouting and his small eyes glassy as he stared at his ex-partner.

Chenle on the other hand...

Chenle glares at Minghao, and while the latter previously smiled when he noticed Jisung, his features immediately fell when his eyes landed on Chenle. He tilts his head down, glancing at the purple-haired man over his glasses, almost like a grandma having troublesome irritations with a piece of technology, an offense to him, almost- but not quite.

Minghao opens his mouth, holding up a finger before gesturing to Chenle.

"Hold that thought," he says, opening the door and greeting an unfamiliar man into the room. Tall with bleached hair, Minghao bows to him.

"Where's Shua hyung?" Minghao questions, the mysterious man shrugging before pulling out his phone.

"He says he didn't want to get out of bed, so here I am," the man smiles, sweet but had a small mischievous glint in his eyes, whereas unlike Minghao, he didn't have that two-faced smile. It was either a deadpan or an amused smile, no in-betweens. The man wraps an arm around Minghao, leaning on one foot and a hand on his hip before bringing the younger closer as he stares down at Jisung and Chenle. "So what do I have to work with?"

"They were undercover," Minghao crosses his arms, gesturing to the two. "One is a good friend of mine. Park Jisung. He showed me around Korea my first day back. Even Hoshi hyung likes him. And the other-" Minghao grimaces. "Kind of my mortal enemy. Zhong Chenle from China. I don't really like him- also tell Jun to avoid Shanghai for now. I accidentally made a mess-"

"Ah, they both look so cute!" The man coos, reaching over to pinch at Chenle's cheek only for the detective to turn his head and try to bite his finger off.

"How long do you think you need, Jeonghan hyung?"

"I think six, maybe less," Jeonghan hums, patting Minghao's back. "I'll be as quick as I can- don't worry-" he smiles and Minghao frowns before walking out of the room. When he turns toward the two, Jisung almost shrieks in fear, trying to lean closer to Chenle when Jeonghan smiled at him. He _really_ missed Minghao right about now.

"Who wants to go first?" Jeonghan hums, sauntering to the corner of the room, handling some tools on a wheeled cart, clinking and clanking against each other. Jeonghan turned around with an enormous grin, holding a serrated knife, standing in front of the two. Jisung opened his mouth to talk but jumped with a small squeak when the older pointed it at him, tilting his head. "Minghao likes you, so I might start with you first."

"Yah!" Jisung laughs nervously, leaning away from Jeonghan. "I don't think you want to do this-"

"Of course I do," Jeonghan shrugs. "It's what I do as a job, what do you take me for?"

"I- I mean-" the younger swallows hard, batting his eyelashes furiously. "Hyung, maybe we could work something out- Like- I'm pretty sure you want something?"

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Jeonghan arches an eyebrow, Jisung turning to Chenle, who shrugs.

"I know this one restaurant who sells _really_ good marinated crab and- Look- How about we handle it like this?" Jisung suggested, leaning toward Jeonghan with a bright smile. "We just like- settle this over marinated crab instead? We can get to know each other, joke, talk. Minghao wouldn't mind, right? It's an alternative way to get information!"

Jeonghan hums, making a dramatic show of placing his elbow on his crossed arm, chin settled on his palm, the knife hapzardly dangling from his grasp.

"I _am_ hungry," he mumbles with a deep frown, Jisung nodding furiously.

"Yep."

"And marinated crab is _really_ good."

"Yes, yes-"

"Thanks for the idea. Maybe Minghao can take me out for marinated crab after this-"

"Yes- _What_?!" Jisung exclaims.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Chenle hisses, kicking Jeonghan right between the legs, kicking him back as the older falls to the floor.

"You bitch!" the older groans, trying to reach for the knife only for Jisung to stomp on his hand. The man lets out a yelp, before Jisung kicks his face, the older falling back unconscious, leaving the two partners panting and staring at the body on the floor.

"Nice one," Chenle gasps with a smile, jumping in his seat to skid the chair closer to the cart. He tries to grab one of the blades on the tray, grunting when he had to tip his chair over for his fingers to even scrape the handle of a knife.

"Here," he groans, tipping the chair back when he finally grabbed hold of the knife, skidding back to Jisung. "Don't move."

Carefully, Chenle inserts the knife between the rope and the chair, making sure to keep from hurting the younger- more specifically accidentally stabbing Jisung. They've come this far, and that apologetic confession would've been for naught. After a few minutes of struggling with the knife and Jisung's annoying hurried comments, the rope around Jisung's wrist were finally cut.

Jisung groans when he finally freed himself from the chair, standing and helping Chenle out of his bounds before they both drag Jeonghan's body away from the door and sit him against the chair. While Chenle hurries to tie him to the seat (just in case the older wakes up) Jisung searches his pockets, almost yelling in excitement when he found his phone.

He unlocks the phone with Jeonghan's face, pulling up jthe number keypad, his finger hovering over the numbers before-

"What's wrong?" Chenle questions, turning to Jisung with an arched eyebrow, tying off Jeonghan's wrist against the chair's armrests. The younger scratched his head, turning to Chenle with wide eyes and trying to rack his brain.

"I don't remember anyone's number-"

"Oh my God!" Chenle exclaims, yanking the phone from the younger's hands. "Give me that!"

Tapping in a number, Jisung leans over as the older presses it against his ear, sighing and tapping his foot against the wood floor. A second passed, two seconds passed- a ring- two- three-

"Yah! Jeno!" Chenle called out and Jisung immediately grimaces. Out of all the numbers Chenle could remember, it _had_ to be Jeno. At least it wasn't Haechan...

But still! How could Chenle basically place their _lives_ onto Jeno? How could he _trust_ the man when he couldn't even be trusted with keeping his mouth shut about secrets? God, why couldn't it be Jaemin? Or better, Renjun. At least they knew how to save someone.

Maybe they should've spilled information to Minghao after all. 

"Hyung, I'm not joking, Jisung and I were found!" Chenle sighed, running a hand through his purple hair. "Hurry up, will you?! I don't care if you're eating! _Hyung!"_ Chenle whines, stomping his foot on the wood floor. He gasps, jaw hanging unhinged as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Eyes wide and disbelief scrawled all over his features, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "He hung up on me!"

That's Jeno for you. He literally didn't care if Jisung or Chenle died in two seconds. And if they did die, he would take up after their senior Johnny: it wasn't his problem- honestly, it would only benefit him.

"Call the emergency lines," Jisung suggested, Chenle sighing in defeat. The younger decided to do it himself. He couldn't bear to watch Chenle mope around. Though while the taller was busy with the phone, Jeonghan blinked open his eyes, shaking his head lightly with a groan and staring up at Chenle. He immediately smiles (albeit a little drunkenly), tilting his head to the side to sway his hair out of his eyes.

"Chenle, Jisung," he hums. "Let's be nice now. I wasn't _actually_ going to torture you two into submission," he laughs breathlessly, Chenle lowering his eyebrows as a deep frown carved itself into his features.

"Chenle, _no,"_ Jisung scolds, placing a hand on the older's shoulder as if he was a dog owner calming his pet, to warn him before his pet could jump and bark and do something _bad._ "Let's just try to go out. Since we don't know where we are, it's going to take emergency services awhile to find us."

"Yeah, listen to Jisungie. I don't think we'd want this," Jeonghan smiles brightly, nodding and gesturing to the younger. "Let's use our heads about this, okay?"

"We don't have time for this," Chenle grabs Jisung's shoulder, turning the younger around so they could talk privately. "I say we call Minghao over. We can jump him since we have the upper hand. If we win, It'll all be over before he can even restart his operation in China."

"And if we lose?"

"Well-" Chenle holds up a finger and opens his mouth though shutting it quickly. "Just don't lose then."

"We're not doing that. We're getting out of here, and that's final."

Before Chenle could resist, Jisung grabs his wrist, dragging him out of the room and leaving Jeonghan yelling for them.

They lock the door on the way out, silently making their way through the basement. It was empty, dimly lit, the lights overhead flickering.

"Where do you think our phones are?" Chenle murmrs to his partner, as they crept down another hallway, leaning down each twist and turn in an attempt to look for the exit. "If they unlock it, we're doomed."

"Minghao probably has it," Jisung whispers back. "He said he-"

Chenle jumps when Jisung pushes him back before they turn another corner, fumbling and mumbling incoherent words Chenle couldn't understand. But the frantic stare and the pushing made Chenle run back, hiding behind another corner with Jisung behind him. Up ahead was Minghao, walking down the hallway (dangerously getting closer to them) with hands shoved into his coat pockets.

He was accompanied with another man Jisung recognized as Hoshi, the owner of the casino, the aforementioned ' _Tiger_ '. They mutter information, words that Jisung and Chenle couldn't hear from where they were. But from the sound of their footsteps, they were waliking closer.

Chenle jabs Jisung's side, the younger whipping his head toward the older. He made some questionable gestures with his hands, pointing out the hallway and punching the air.

Jisung didn't even understand a lick of it.

So while the two passed without even taking note of them, Jisung and Chenle crept behind them, both putting them into chokeholds. But they both jabbed Jisung and Chenle's stomachs, elbowing them back and releasing the two.

"That was a great idea, Chenle," Jisung turns to his partner.

"Save me the lecture- Run!" Chenle barks, turning his heel and bolting down the hallway with Jisung at his tail. They screeched down a corner, a bullet barely missing Jisung as they entered another hallway.

They approached the elevator, Jisung frantically pressing the button as they see Minghao and Hoshi approaching them with guns raised.

"Jisung, this might be the end," Chenle sighs, raising his hands in surrender as Hoshi and Minghao stand before them, aiming guns at the two partners. "Tell me if I hurt you in anyway so I could apologize and die without any regrets."

"Remember when you didn't give me some breakfast?" Jisung sighs, taking a step back but ultimately hitting a wall. "That hurt me., y'know."

"I asked if you wanted some but you said no!" Chenle huffs, Minghao arching an eyebrow at them.

"But I was busy-"

"Are you guys done?" Hoshi questions, blinking at the partners. "We kind of have to kill you now."

"Actually I'd like to keep Chenle alive. He's a help in our operation," Minghao hums. "And because they didn't actually kill Seungcheol. We need an inside man."

"Good enough," Hoshi turns off the safety. "Anything else you two want to confess to each other?"

"Jisung I-" Chenle hangs his head, before staring at his partner wide-eyed. "You might be the best partner I've ever worked with."

"Chenle," Jisung frowns, feeling tears well in the corner of his eyes. "I-"

The elevator doors dinged, the metal sheets sliding open.

Minghao and Hoshi turn their head, gawking at a whole squad of officers and the _motherfucking_ man _himself_ , Lee _motherfucking_ Jeno.

And Jisung and Chenle almost wept at the sight of their friend- their savior. This man _actually_ got help instead of finishing his lunch first. And that thought alone made Jisung cry.

And the thought that they were saved. That Jisung was alive and so was Chenle. That was enough for the partners to hug each other.

Eight O'Clock.

That's when they get to eat Korean Barbecue together.


	9. Another Seven Days Later

"So for seven days a week-"

"Seven days."

"-Seven days a week."

"Seven days! It's just Seven days!"

"So for seven days we'll be going undercover? Great. I guess we'll be spending the weekend digging our graves," Jisung huffs, smiling cheekily at his black haired partner as he drove down another street.

Having taken down one of the biggest drug operations in China before it could even start was awesome.

And not did they only take down Minghao, they also took down the aforementioned Tiger! The Tiger! An infamous drug boss that currently worked with the mob. They helped clear out a casino that was secretly an underground drug base. Honestly how badass could they even get??

But no one knew about it- since- well- it never started- just the mere thought of saving communities in China was awesome enough. Being partners with Chenle was awesome too. And because of their work undercover back in Korea, they needed to enter witness protection (along with Seungcheol) so they didn't jeopardize the still ongoing undercover mission within the mafia.

So Chenle took Jisung back to China with him. Jisung agreed- he wanted to get Renjun something special for his upcoming birthday anyway.

Jisung thought they'd finally get a break from undercover work, especially himself. After that crazy week with Chenle, he gagged at the thought of going undercover.

And for the moment, Jisung helped Chenle with murder investigations. It was a different take from dealing with criminal organizations and honestly, it was a _huge_ breath of fresh air.

Until they needed to go undercover to catch the murderer.

"We just need to follow the suspect for a week or so," Chenle explains, parking in front of the house, glancing at the younger before smiling. "I know it's not as exciting as being kidnapped or escaping a shoot out."

"I prefer the peace anyway," Jisung smiles with a sigh, Chenle agreeing with a cheery hum as he stares down the road. While Jisung plays on his phone, Chenle stares at a house at the end of the street, chewing his fingers. He didn't blink- as if he did, he would miss the suspect walking out.

"Yah, Zhong Chenle," Jisung doesn't look away from his phone, Chenle humming. "I was thinking... When I get back to Korea, I'm going to have to catch up on _a lot_ of things. I mean- I'm going to have to start new missions, catch up on paperwork, risk my neck again-"

"Are you asking me to be your partner?" Chenle scoffs, Jisung perking up and shaking his head at the older with wide eyes.

"No! You're just a temporary solution since my current partner, Jaehyun, is in America for four years," Jisung barks, Chenle rolling his eyes.

"Sure. I'll think about it," The shorter smiles brightly, a squeaky laugh falling from his lips before Jisung shakes his head, suppressing a smile as he hides his face behind his phone. "For now, let's stay in China. I have places to show you, after all."

They wait another hour, or two, the duo eventually leaving to get themselves some dinner. But when they returned, they noticed the door open.

They rush out of the car, approaching the door carefully, noticing bloody footsteps on the porch. 

"Careful," Jisung murmurs as Chenle opens the door, pulling out a gun and racking the slide. Jisung uses his phone flashlight to light the darkened house, the sunset barely giving them any source of light.

Chenle was the first to enter, the wood creaking below his boots, Jisung trembling behind him.

"Yah, this is scary," Jisung laughs nervously, the darkness almost mocking him as he looked into each room. He swore he could see faces in each one.

"Jisung, get off me!" Chenle hisses when the younger yelped and clung to him when an especially loud creak came from the floorboards below him. "Jisung Yah!"

Chenle pushes Jisung off, the younger stumbling back. Ten feet into the air, he jumps as he hears something squish below him.

And when lit up the floor around his feet, he flinched, he froze, and he paled.

Then he immediately shrieked.

There was innards all over the floor, blood, and a body there.

One moment he was trying to cling to Chenle, the next he blacked out.

He woke up with a searing headache, blinking his eyes open with Chenle trying to stomp on his foot.

"Yah! Jisung Yah! Wake up!" Jisung groans, processing the situation. Ropes around his wrists, Chenle tied right next to him...

This was oddly familiar.

Jisung's eyes popped open when Chenle stomps on his foot again, hissing and groaning in pain.

"Ow! What the fuck!"

"Dumbass we're kidnapped! Again!"

Oh thank God! Jisung almost thought that defeating Minghao had been a dream considering how they woke up in a familiar position, with familiar ropes on their wrists and a familiar man beside him.

But the four women in front of him were unfamiliar. _Very_ unfamiliar.

"Yah! Did you two kill our friend?!" One of them yell at him, her grayish brown hair up to her shoulders.

"What the... fuck..." Jisung was still so out of it. First of all he didn't know if he passed out like a little bitch or if he was knocked out... if it was the latter, at least he had reason to retaliate to Chenle's teasing. "Chenle, where the hell are we..."

"Jisung, before you hurt yourself," Chenle sighs. "We were knocked out. By this small gang. ITZY. And no, we didn't kill him."

"We didn't...?"

That was surely the wrong thing to say. Since the girls glared at them, and Chenle slowly sighed. Turning his head and deadpanning at Jisung. Maybe he was thinking of disowning his partner before they even made it official.

But he knew that they might be the unluckiest partners alive.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA I've finally finished this. IDK WHY THIS TOOK ME AS LONG TO FINISH AS ALMOST KILLING THE PRINCE WHEN THIS IS A 100,000 WORDS SHORTER AGKVJHABSUAK 
> 
> But I've finally did it. This was really short, just something fun I wanted to write. Hpope y'all enjoyed !
> 
> Much love 
> 
> Ly <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I don't actually ship chenji/chensung/jichen but I wrote it in a way so ppl who do ship it and ppl who don't can equally enjoy the story <3 this is more of a small story abt the shenanigans between Chenji as they do their undercover work and their growing friendship.


End file.
